Miraculous Tales: The Knife of Paris
by Rnij
Summary: Revenge Solves Everything. The motto of the Kaldwin family, and now the motto of the last one, Corvo Kaldwin. Alone and afraid, he must now avenge his family using his new powers granted by a mysterious Outsider. Now he has to become something else. Of course, he has to deal with the Resident superhero's Ladybug and Chat Noir. (Don't own nothin. Just Corvo Kaldwin. Repetitive line)
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I have decided to forsake my other stories in favor of this one. But fret not, this may surprise you.**

 **Dishonored is one of my favorite games of all time. Both the original and the sequel are fantastic. I love them both to death and I cannot wait for the new DLC. But I've been thinking, There isn't enough Dishonored stories on this site, so I decided to write some.**

 **Now I'm sure you all remember that I tried this with another story. That failed, I did't have enough time to do anything with it. That and I lost focus. But this time, things are different. This time, I'm hyped up. This time I have a plan for this story.**

 **As the Outsider would say, let's see if we can do...better. And to make things interesting...**

* * *

Corvo ran. He sprinted through the dark alleyways of Paris, heading in a random direction. He had no set destination, the only thing on his mind was simply Survival. Survive the men chasing him from behind. He clutched the ancient wooden box his father had given to him before telling him to leave the house. He remembered the arguing of the enforcer's and his father had about debt to the mob. That arguing was cut off with a bullet by the larger of the 2 enforcers, and then several bullets filled the air. Father, Mother, his sister...all dead. Only he survived. Him, Corvo Kaldwin, a 15 year old boy of black hair and British-Chinese descent was running away from 2 men who were paid to kill him. Oh, the Irony. Killed by merc's who were to collect a debt.

Corvo turned a corner, before slamming into a wall. As he fell, he heard the footsteps of the enforcer's closing in. He made an attempt to get up, but it was in vain. The men were here.

"I gotta tell ya Ricky, this one's fast. Ran 'ight past us." The smaller of the two men spoke to his comrade, who was answering. "Shame we cant bring him back to th' boss. He'd love a good runner."

"Can't win all of them." The second man then drew his pistol and started to edge closer to Corvo. Corvo crawled, desperate to get away. "Ya see this? He's trying to run!"

"Ha! This kid's frickin hilarious! Shoot his feet Mike, that'll teach him." Ricky spoke to his friend. Mike chuckled before he started to take aim. Corvo's hand reached for the dirt, reaching for something. Anything!

What was this? He felt something. Round, long, metal. A crowbar. Great, what was he supposed to do with a crowbar-

Acting on pure instinct, he swung it. The metal end hit Mike's temple, and penetrated his head. Blood and Brains gushed out of the open wound as he fell to the ground. "HOLY SHIT, Mike!" Ricky shouted, shocked at the boy's sudden move. Corvo lunged at the man as he attempted to draw his gun. He landed on the man, and began swinging. As the Crowbar hit and hit the man's face, Red was enveloping his face, Like the warm touch of a lover. He was no longer thinking, he just swung and swung. The splats and the cracks of metal meeting flesh and bone we're slowly vanishing. Soon, he could only hear 'Thud', 'Thud', 'Thud'.

He stopped, gasping for breath. His hand's we're shaking and his body was twitching. Slowly, his shaking hand went up and wiped the blood away from his Hazel eyes. Corvo could now take in the boons of his bloody labor.

Ricky's head was pulverized. A bloody puddle of brain, bone and flesh all liquid and stew. Corvo felt sick. No, he was sick. As vomit spewed out of his mouth, he scraweled away from the corpses. He then began to hypervenilate. What had he done? What had he done? Twitching still, he began to stand up. He was terrified. No, beyond terrified. But he had to leave. He slowly moved towards the box, the box his father had given him. It was wooden, ancient. Adorned with strange markings, he only recognized one thing on it. Mihi vindicta: omnia solvit. Latin. He was taught from a young age by his linguist mother to understand languages. Latin being one of them. He knew what those words meant.

Revenge solves Everything.

Had he gained revenged at this moment? His families killers, dead. By his hand. He slew the killers of his brethren, but who ordered them? Who sicked these men onto his flesh and blood? He wanted to know, he wanted to know...

Black was all that he saw as he collapsed, the cold black embrace of unconsciousness taking him.

* * *

 _Corvo's eyes shot open immediately. He gasped as he took in precious air into his lungs, but it felt different. His eyes took time to adjust, but when they did he gasped. He was in some ethereal plane, the alley, no World, was breaking apart. Chunks of rock and rubble floated in the air, still. Pure white was the sky, and he could hear a whale's song in the distance. He took a step forward, and regretted it at that moment as he felt the ground. It seemed like it was hollow, with nothing underneath. But he felt...compelled to. Like it was...fate._

 _He had no idea what that meant._

 _He stepped forward, not clutching the box. He could not pick it up, it seemed like it was bolted into the dirt. He saw the two bodies of his would be killers, with notes next to them. Kneeling, he flipped them over to read them._

 ** _Killer_**

 ** _Monster_**

 _Those words were written in blood. The corpses blood. Corvo quickly backed away, before moving on. He stepped out of the alley, only to see that the street was gone. In it's place was small islands, each of them a distance away. He saw another island nearby, noticeably larger. He felt that he had to go there. Looking at the islands, he sighed._

 _Corvo backed up, blowing air out in preparation. He then sprinted at max speed. He leaped from the alley to the island, for a moment he felt nothing. No gravity, no touch. He just felt empty, free. That of course was swiftly dashed away as his hands grasped the ledge of the island. Dangling from the edge, he gasped and sighed as he let himself be supported by the islands weight. He then moved upwards, forcing himself onto the island. Climbing, his feet felt the ground of the island as he stood up. Great. One island done, 2 more to go. Wonderful._

 _He repeated the process for the other islands. Backing up before leaping himself onto the islands. On the final one, he climbed up the vines on the edge. As he stood on the final floating landmass, he could see no other pass way. He was stuck, alone. In this void..._

 _"H_ _ello, Corvo." A voice came from nowhere. Corvo looked around frantically, but no one was in sight. That was, until a flash of black light emanated from thin air. From this shadow, stood him. A man, pale as a corpse, with deep black eyes. Black eyes filled with nothing. He wore a grey over-coat and brownish cargo pants. His black hair was short, and unkempt yet strangely styled. "What a sad hand fate has dealt you, your precious family dead and you all alone. With nothing except a box. What will the headlines say?" The figure spook. Corvo was frightened by the man, yet he felt strangely familiar with it. How was this possible. "However, do not think that this is your final chapter. You will soon play a pivotal part of this worlds history, like the superheros you aspire to." The man spoke again, amusement in his voice._

 _"Who are you?" Demanded Corvo, speaking for the first time since his families murder. The man smirked, before replying. "I am the Outsider. I'm sure you don't know of me, no one does now a day's. But that's neither here nor there." The Outsider then focused onto Corvo, who shuddered. "Your probably wondering why I brought you here, into my Void. The answer for this is simple, to inherit your birthright." As he said this, a sharp itch began to be felt on Corvo's left hand. This itch turned into a burn, as he was shocked by what he was witnessing. A marking, one of strange lines and dots was being branded into his skin! As he hissed in slight pain, the branding stopped. The Mark was done, and he felt no pain. How?_

 _"My Mark." The Outsider spoke. "There are forces in the world and beyond the world, great forces that men call "magic", and now these forces will serve your will. Use this new-found power, my gift to you. Come find me." He said before vanishing. Corvo was alone once again. But he felt...different. Strange._

 _His mark began glowing a bright blue hue. He looked at it, the hue not leaving. Suddenly, islands materialized from nowhere, making a path. Corvo could tell that he could not leap from one to the other. There must be a way to cross! As he thought, his mind sparked an idea. Looking at his mark, he lifted his hand at the first island before making a fist. Energy then began to concentrate into his hand. He then could see a blue orb on the first island. It was ghostly blue, and he could see through it. Acting on instinct, he let his fist go._

 _With a burst of white light, he rushed forward with blinding speed, teleporting to the location of the orb! He let loose the air he had collected from his lung with one loud yelp. How did he do that? What just happened? As he processed this, the island's behind him began to collapse and break apart. The chunk's dispersing into the void. He saw this, and was naturally very afraid._

 _"Oh god, work please work please work please!" He panicked as he attempted to do the trick again. He clenched his fist again and again, to no avail. The island right behind him was starting to collapse. He was running out of time. Desperately, he let go of thought and acted on pure instinct. He let his hand act as it's own, clenching and gripping fiercely. Once again he felt energy build up. He then saw the blue orb once again. He released his hand, and he vanished in a blue light, reappearing at the orbs location. He saw the island that he once stood on beginning to fall apart. He had to act fast. He then began repeating the procedure; build energy into his hand, move the orb onto a desired position (He found out that the orb's position was decided by the general direction and position of his clenched hand) and release. When the steps done were correct, he would teleport. He decided to call this strange phenomenon 'Blink'. He didn't know why, but it felt right._

 _After several minutes of this, he landed on another large island. This one had something on it. Some sort of shrine, with massive curtains encircling and wrapping themselves on it. The main shrine was a small black end table, with some sort of tablet on it. It was made of bone, with the Mark of the Outsider carved into the middle of it. He could hear some sort of song emenating from the tablet, like a whales..._

 _"_ _In the days that follow, your trials will be great, Corvo." The Outsider spoke as he emerged from pure shadow's and into existence. "Seek the ancient runes bearing my mark, in the lonely places of your world and at shrines raised in my name. These runes will grant you powers beyond those of other men." The Outsider then held out his hand, as if to give Corvo something. "To help you find these runes I give you this: the Heart of a living thing, molded by my hands." Shadows enveloped his hand as something came into being from within the darkness. Corvo's eyes widened as he saw the Heart the Outsider held within his hand. It was human, but had strange mechanisms penetrating it. In the center was a small window, which held a small light. The Outsider then gave it to Corvo, who reluctantly took it. The Heart was warm...very warm. "_ _With this heart, you will hear many secrets, and it will guide you toward my runes, no matter how they may be hidden. Listen to the Heart now, and find another rune." The Outsider spoke before vanishing. Corvo stood there, clueless. Acting on nothing, he squeezed the heart. What he heard...surprised him._

 _" **In**_ ** _thousands of years, few have seen this place. Three were empresses. Two of them we're of your blood."_** _The voice was wisp, seemingly empty. Yet it seemed as if it was truly alive. Corvo could not tell. As he wondered and marveled at the heart, he moved unknowingly towards the Rune. As he did so, the light within the heart glowed brightly! It glowed ever so brighter and brighter as Corvo moved closer to the Rune. He reached for it, then picked it up. He felt...powerful when he held it in his hands. As the light died, so to did his fear. Now no longer afraid, he felt different. HE felt...alive._

 _The rune glowered, a bright light. As he gazed at it, he felt as if he was absorbing power. The Rune then began to disintegrate into air, nonexistent now. The fractures of the Rune began to be absorbed into Corvo, which of course would make anyone gasp in fear. Yet the shards did nothing to the young man, only make him feel more powerful. His mark than began to glow once again, this time a more yellowish color. He built energy and released, and instantly the world turned gray. Objects were now colored orange, and the entire world was a dark gray. Soon it wore off, and the void returned to normal. Well, as normal as a void could be._

 _"How you use what I have given you falls upon you, as it has to the others before you." The Outsider spoke as he appeared right in front of Corvo. "And now, I return you to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest." Before he left however, he smiled. "Oh, and the box you were given? Use the items inside. They belonged to your namesake." As the Outsider vanished, the world began to turn white, as Corvo shouted for the outsider to answer his questions. All in vain._

* * *

Corvo gasped as he bolted up from the bed he lied upon. The fact that he was lying on a bed was saying enough. Someone had saved him, brought him into their house. But for what purpose. As Corvo rubbed his eyes, he saw the Mark on his hand. Was it not a dream? Was it real? Corvo didn't know.

"About time you woke up, I was starting to get worried." A gruff voice came from behind. Corvo spun towards the voice, expecting to find a brute of a man or a witch of a woman. Instead of those, he found only an elderly man. Dark of skin and brown of eye. He had a gruff exterior and balding hair. He was clothed in simple browns and sat on a wheelchair. It was obvious that the mans legs did not work.

"Who are you?" Corvo asked, careful to not let the tone of his voice give away his fear. The man raised an eyebrow, and replied. "Is that anyway to reply to th' man who found you in a alley surrounded by two bodies? One of them's brains bashed out?" Corvo tensed up immediately, his fist balling up in case he needed it. "Relax, I ain't gonna hurtcha. I recognize those two, Mike and Ricky. The lowest of the low thugs can go I say. Buncha savages, thanks for getting rid of them."

"I-I didn't-"

"Well of course you didn't mean to! No one want's to kill a man but you did and now it's good riddance to them!" The man snapped. Corvo could now see that one of his eyes was milky white. "Forgive my manners, I'm just a bit riled up after the seizure you went through." Corvo's eyes went up as he gaped. "S-S-Seizure? HOW?" He asked, frightened by the words he just heard.

"Yeah, Seizure. I was moving you to the bed when I tried to take the box away, when I put it over there-" He gestured towards the corner, where the box laid silent and unharmed. "You started shaking and sweating. Now I had no idea what to do, So I gotcha medicine. But when I came back, you 're fine." He eyed Corvo rather suspiciously then, leaning from his wheelchair to judge him. "I wonder why."

"Uhh..I, Uh..." Corvo stuttered, but was stopped when the man began to laugh. "HAH, I'm just messin with you boy. Still though, it is rather strange isn't it." Corvo agreed with him. The room fell into a comfortable silence after that. The man then scooted up to Corvo and extended his name. "Harrison, Harrison Ford."

"Like the actor?" Corvo chuckled with his British accent. The man's eyes narrowed from that comment and he spoke. "Yes, I know." He said gruffly, then looked at the boy's hand. "Are you gonna shake or not?"

"Corvo, Corvo Kaldwin." Corvo added as he shook the man. "Corvo Eh...Interesting name." Harrison spoke, before turning away, going through the door. Corvo grabbed the box in the corner and followed. As he went through the door, he descended a large flight of stairs. He entered a main room, an apartment with random scraps of metal and wires laid about. The main focus was a large computer with multiple screens. Corvo spotted several photos and portraits hung on the wall. They showed a younger Harrison, standing in front of several men and a banner read "National Academy of Science Awards."

"Like that?" Harrison spoke to the young man. "Top of all my classes, I was. Set to be the biggest inventor the world has ever seen." Harrison spoke with a sense of nostalgia. "Of course, this happened." He gestured to his legs, which seemed to be shriveled. "Got burned badly, couldn't be accepted by anyone anymore. So, I've spent my day's as a supplier for the mob and it's 'Big Man' Boss. It sickens me." He said with disgust. He looked at Corvo. "I heard what happened to your folks, and I'm sorry. You can squat here for as long as you want, God know's I need the company." He then rolled off to his computer to type...something. Corvo looked at the box and remembered the Outsider's words. _Use the Item's inside. They belonged to your namesake._

What the devil did that mean? He wanted to find out. Placing the box on a counter, he removed the latches before lifting the box's lid. He peered into the box's contents and saw several things.

A strange crossbow. It looked rather complex, and had several arrows with different colors on them.

A hilt of a blade, that had a button on it. He took it out and clicked the button. Almost instantly, a rather sharp blade sprout out of it. He studied and observed the now emanated sword, looking at it like a prized possession. He then put it to the side alongside the crossbow and set his eyes on the final object.

It was a mask, but not a simple mask. Oh no, this was more...deathly. It looked like random metal scraps and blades were molded together into the shape of a skull. The eye's seemed to have mirrors in it, alongside several other strange items. He lifted the mask and peered into it's eyes. As he looked into death itself, he felt comfort. Strange, very strange.

Lastly, there was a note. It seemed hastily written, and rather recent judging by the quality of the paper. Putting the mask aside, he read the letter.

 _Son, if you are reading this. Then I am dead. The whole family is dead. Your father has failed to pay off his gambling debts to the mob, and is now targeted. God, I love the man but he is such an Idiot!_

 _But that's not why I'm writing this. The reason is our family. Do you know why you are called Corvo Kaldwin instead of Cheng? It's because our family is special. It's been special for a long time. You were named after your great-great-great-great I don't know Grandfather. He was named Corvo Attano, and he changed history. He was the lover of an Empress and he was her royal protector. This was a long time ago, in a city that no longer exists. That woman was killed, and their daughter was taken from him. He was framed for it, and jailed. But he escaped, and with the help of a conspiracy of Loyalists and a magical being known as the outsider, he toppled the Lord Regent and saved the city from a Destructive Plague. He used these items here to do so, alongside magical powers._

 _His daughter, Emily Kaldwin would also use these to depose of the Witch Usurper Delilah. And ever since, the Kaldwins have been mystical assassins. Both heroic and villainous. It has been up to the chosen to be either good or evil. This tradition was ended by my great grandfather, who locked away the items. They now lye in this box, with only I having stumbled upon this box after grandpa Morty died._

 _Corvo, you have a destiny. I know it. I don't know what you'll do, bur I pray It'll be good. No matter what, Your my son and I love you._

 _Mom_

Corvo's eyes watered as he finished the letter. He could not help it, everything that had just happened was too much for him to bear. As he let tears spill, an idea sparked into his head. A grand idea.

"Harrison?" He called to the elderly genius. The man turned and scootered toward him, asking "What kid?"

"You said that you hated the mob, and wish they were gone, right?" He asked Harrison, who adopted a thoughtful - yet suspicious - look. "I did...what of it?"

"What do you think about helping me get rid of them?" An ambitious spark in Corvo's eyes as he said this. "Take down the mob? Are ya' Insane? The Big Man controls Paris! You can't fight him, WE can't fight him without some serious fire-power!" Corvo turned his head towards the box and it's contents, especially the mask. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

 **First Chapter done, and Now a story has begun! I'm going to do an arc of Corvo V. The Mob and it's leader, The Big Man. What will result of this shadow war, and who will survive?**

 **So Corvo is named Corvo Kaldwin Cheng. Yes, he is related to Marinette, So if any of you are shipping them, don't. Just, Don't.**

 **I also wanted to go over the gear Corvo will use in the future, alongside powers.**

 **Gear:**

 **Corvo's crossbow, with Incendiary, Sleeping, Explosive, Stinging and Howling Bolts.**

 **Pistol with Normal and Explosive Bullets.**

 **Corvo's sword.**

 **The Mask, with Optics and a radio to communicate with Harrison. He's going to be an "Oracle" figure for Corvo.**

 **Bone-Charms that he will acquire later on. I don't know which ones, but I'll find out.**

 **Finally, the powers. Since Corvo is named after the Original Corvo Attano, I figured I'd give his powers. Thus, here are the power's New Corvo will have/gain**

 **Blink (With the Stop time effect when he's not moving)**

 **Stop Time (Fully Upgraded)**

 **Possession**

 **Devouring Swarm**

 **Dark Vision**

 **Windblast**

 **Vitality**

 **Blood Thirsty**

 **Agility**

 **Shadow Kill**

 **He may get other powers in the future, but I dunno.**

 **Thank your for reading, and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dishonored holds a special place in my heart. It was the first M rated game I ever played, alongside my first stealth/action game. But most of all, it introduced me to the idea of dark fantasy. I used to think that fantasy was sparkles, rainbows, elves and dwarves, orcs and goblins, Dragons and swords. Dishonored brought me an entire new experience. Plus, the game is just FUN.**

 **Miraculous is a different story. I started watching it recently because of my younger cousin, who made me watch it for her when I was babysitting. It was...surprisingly enjoyable and I liked it. Weird.**

 **So now I'm combining these two, because I can write whatever the hell I want. I'm a Fanfiction writer, we can write what we want!**

 **So here we go. I don't own Dishonored or Miraculous Ladybug. It be cool if I did though.**

* * *

" _You got all that kid?_ " Harrison asked over the new radio built in the Mask. Corvo stayed silent as he tried to process all the information he had received. Trying, and failing to. He simply had one emotion going through his head. Absolute confusion.

" _I assume you didn't hear shit?_ " Harrison spoke. Corvo was quiet. _"I'll take that as a Yep. Great. Let me try again."_

 _"I got word of a deal going down south of the Arc de Triomphe. Cocaine. Normally, this wouldn't warrant an investigation, but this batch is different. It's purer than any other. Now if this gets onto the streets, that's bad. So your gonna go down there and stop that deal, and maybe get a clue about the Big Man's whereabouts."_ Of course, the Big Man. The target of this entire mission. Take down the leader of the Parisian mob, and avenge his family. That was the mission. Then why was Corvo so scared?

He gripped his sword as he stood on the roof of a random building facing the city. It was beautiful at night, the bright lights shone throughout the city like ornaments on a Christmas day. Of course, he was not very noticeable at the moment.

The box didn't just contain the crossbow, sword and mask. It also had a suit and a journal. The suit was made up of a dark navy color with golden buttons on the chest. It also had brown cargo pants and grey boots. With the addition of the mask, the entire attire made Corvo look like a demon of hell. It was fricking bad-ass!

In addition to his suit, the journal had a list of powers and abilities that the Mark of the Outsider could grant. The original Corvo also had the mark, it seemed, and his power's seemed to be awesome. It was written in a Latin, but Corvo managed to translate it. The journal gave a list of skills, powers and items the original Corvo had, alongside a recollection of his thoughts and adventures. The power's that he had seemed to be shared with the New Corvo, for they both shared the Teleportation and the Night Vision powers. Those two were named Blink and Dark Vision, and it was decided to call Corvo's power's the same. Old Corvo also had the Power of possessing people, Summoning blasts of wind, Creating hordes of rats to devour enemies, making his dead enemies vanish into ash, adrenaline rush, enhanced defenses via magic, and one that could stop time itself.

Corvo wanted that one. He wanted ALL of those powers.

The journal also explained how Runes worked, alongside something called Bone Charms. Whenever he so desired, Corvo could pull out the heart and the light inside it would glow. This glow would go brighter whenever an object of the void was nearby. It would mainly detect Runes to gain new powers and Bone Charms, magical trinkets that could enhance your magic even further.

Corvo thought this was Badass. He thought a lot of new things were Badass.

 _"You ready?"_ He heard Harrison over the radio. He activated his communicator and spoke **"Of course**." Another new addition was a voice muffler. It amplified his voice so that it would be scrambled, gargled and re-organized. This act resulted in a dark, intimidating voice that sounded like a demon. It was strange for Corvo, hearing his voice like that. But it was one more thing to get used to.

" _Alright, I'll be going radio silent, only contact me if your being chased by Cops or something like that. The tracker I installed in your suit will be activated when you press that button on your right sleeve. Good luck."_ And with that, Harrison shut off his radio, leaving Corvo alone.

"Alright, here goes." He spoke to himself, before breaking into a full sprint. He ran down the roof of the building he stood on, and blinked onto the roof of another. He heading to the direction of his target, constantly blinking onto buildings and jumping over rooftops. As he neared the Charles de Gaulle Etoile, he heard the familiar song of the void. An object of the void was nearby, and he could get a new power by collecting it! He pulled out the heart rather quickly, and squeezed. The light in the organ began to glow when he turned to the west, towards the building. Descending the stairs, he was rather relieved to find that no one was in the subway at the moment. He blinked past security and sneaked by the guards - he had been training and he had gotten rather good at stealth - until he reached the main center of the subway. This was where the glowing seemed to be brightest, and the song, Oh the song was so loud! So loud and ever so present! Oh he wanted it, it was calling for him to claim it. But where could it be?

He must have it, he must have it, he must...There. On the railings, a small hole. There it lays, but how to reach it?

What? What was he thinking...he must have fallen into a daze, he felt stranger. Stranger than normal. Well, there was no longer a 'Normal' for him, not anymore. Corvo looked for any sign of a train, nothing. The coast was clear. Moving ever so cautiously, he jumped down from the safety of the platform and onto the tracks. Tip-toeing, he reached the location of the rune. Right in front of him, lying on the railway. He kneeled to grab it, but as he pulled it would not budge. It was stuck! He then tried to pull it off, but it was to no avail.

A horn ran off in the distance, coming from the tunnels. He could already see the light of the trains coming. Well, Shit. How could he get the rune now? Thinking quickly, he pulled out his sword and started prying it off. He could already tell the train would be here soon. The rune was getting looser...Got it! Clutching it fiercely, he blinked back onto the platform right before the train hit him! Gasping, he watched the subway speed past him before it went back into the tunnels. Gathering that precious air, he gazed at the newly acquired rune. The song was gone now, simply vanished. But the Rune felt so good in his hands, it was like a drug. He pocketed it, before leaving the station.

As he exited the Station, he rushed over to his destination, careful not to be seen. As he teleported, he caught wind of a family walking the streets. It was a mother and father, with a 14 year old daughter. The mother was short, and Chinese and was laughing at what the daughter was saying. The father was a big man, not fat, but large, and was naturally french. The daughter was a combination of the two most certainly, with the mothers dark blue hair and her father's complexion. They seemed happy together, yet also familiar to Corvo. He did not know why or how, but he felt...connected to them. But the sight of an approaching police officer shook him back into reality, and he left. Unaware of the officer talking to the family, and tears spilling from the mother's eyes.

He had arrived at the Arc de Triomphe. He could see a car nearby, and there was a man waiting beside it. This seemed to be it. Blinking to a roof top, he used the optic's in his mask to zoom in onto the car. It was red, and was rather inconspicuous. He saw another car pull up, and out stepped a man in a rather good-looking suit. This was it.

"You got the package?" The suited one said. The other one, who was wearing a jean jacket walked over to the trunk of his car and opened it. Inside was, well, a package. The man removed the top, can Corvo could clearly see the drugs in it.

"Your positive that the boss will like this? I don't wanna fall out of his favor." The suited man spoke to the dealer, who waved him off. "Relax, the goods are pure. He'll love it!" The man in the jean jacket replied before getting into his car and driving off. The suit also stepped into his car, and started it. Corvo had to act fast, follow him! As the car rolled away, he blinked to the nearest rooftop and gave chase. The pursuit was...difficult. Between Corvo's lack of experience of blinking and the many turns the target took, it was very...frustrating for Corvo. A rather interesting quote of his was as follows.

"DAMN YOU AMAZINGLY AWESOME DARK MAGIC MURDER POWERS!"

See what I mean? Still, it is rather interesting to see him get used to his powers.

However, he had managed to follow the car to a rather large warehouse near the outskirts of the city. It seemed to be abandoned, but he could hear the rearing and roaring of lights and engines from inside. He blinked closer, before teleporting into the building via a cracked window. Peering down, he saw multiple people, armed to the teeth. Crates upon crates were stacked upon each other, all filled with materials that he didn't know of. Inside the warehouse, he saw multiple people armed to the teeth. He then saw his target drive inside and stop his car, stepping out and walking to a man with a fancy coat. Corvo noticed a cracked window, he tip-toed towards it and slipped inside. Landing softly onto the ground, he was behind a pile of crate. He leaned, trying to get a closer look. He saw the main men arguing about something. Probably prices. He had to get closer...

"Hey, what the hell you doin here?!" A voice came from behind. Corvo spun around, gripping his blade in a reversed grip, to see a thug. The man reached for his handgun, but Corvo lunged at him. A struggle ensued, one that Corvo was successful in the bout with. Holding the thug, he put his blade to the man's neck. But it was too late, the other mobsters had seen them and had multiple gun's pointed at him. He was trapped.

"Well lookie here fella's, we got a superhero on our trail! What is he, some kinda edgelord?" The man he tracked laughed, he was wearing a checkered coat. "Whatcha called kid? Darkblade or somethin? Eh?" All the goon's we're laughing now. Corvo was nervous, no, scared.

 **"Take one more step and I'll cut his throat!"** His attempt at intimidation failed, the men could pick up the fear in his throat. "C'mon kid, don't be scared. We aint gonna hurt ya, we gonna kill ya!" The checkered man chuckled, before firing his gun. The bullet pierced Corvo's hostage's neck, and he gurgled. Corvo dropped the man, and blinked behind a crate, barely avoiding gunfire. He wasn't ready, he shouldn't be doing this...he was just a kid!

"Well, you got some magic power's don'tcha kid? Neat, it's pretty neat. Now come on out and I'll make it quick." Silence. They we're waiting on him. "No answer? Alright, have it your way."

The mark had given Corvo not just magic powers. Many of his reflexes and natural senses's were also enhanced. That didn't seem like much on paper, but when you considered it, Corvo could hear VERY well. Like the footsteps of the man in the checkered coat. Corvo was screwed, he was going to die here, he was. How could he do this? How could he survive. If only he could stop time or summon rats or...

Stop time. That was it! Corvo quickly got out the run from earlier. He held it in his hands, to the point of his knuckles going white. "Outsider, if your hearing this. Help me." He whispered, before concentrating. He felt power emenating from the rune, a burst of energy that seemed to be absorbed by Corvo. He felt the rune turn to ashes. He felt..different. He looked at his marked hand, his Mark was glowing an unnatural orange. He needed to use it soon. 3, 2...1!

Corvo used as much energy as he could, activating the mark as the checkered man stepped around the corner. Corvo opened his eyes, and beheld the world. Everything was...gray. Dust stood still in the air, noise was practically non-existent. Everyone was...frozen. No eye movement, no breathing. Nothing. Time was truly stopped.

Corvo however could not celebrate his victory at the moment. He knew what he had to do. Gripping his blade and holding his crossbow in his left hand, he sprinted with all his might to the nearest thug. A literal redshirt! He sliced with his blade, a cut making it's way onto the man's jugular. He had no time to regret this desicion. He was acting on primal instinct. He then stabbed one in the heart, shot a bolt into a man's eye, beheaded another. The more he killed, the more he felt strange. Almost...exhilarated.

 _ **Kill them all, they are nothing but murderer's and thieves. Probably rapists as well. Rip and tear, cut and slice, destroy them. Avenge your pain!**_

That voice...it was intoxicating. It demanded to be fed, gorged with blood and gore! He fed it. He mutilated and destroyed, cutting down all that he pleased. Leaving only the checkered man alive. He...he would be his messenger. As the time stop ended, he killed the last thug with a stab to the gut. The checkered man had turned around, and screamed in horror. He tripped, dropping his gun which fell the the ground. The man cursed, and began to back away from Corvo, as if he was an angel of vengance. Maybe he was, he was drenched in blood after all.

"Please...I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

 **"I'm not. Your going to be...a warning."** Corvo then slammed his fist into the man's face, knocking him out. He stood alone, covered in gore and blood. The dark thoughts...they were satisfied.

He however, was horrified.

He...he was a monster...A killer...a fiend...a demon...A knife of Paris.

* * *

 **Well, I had to cut that short. You'll soon see the fallout of Corvo's actions in the next chapter!**

 **Yeesh...that was dark...yeah...I need to write something happy sooner or later. I really need to stop with all the gore and violence.**

 **So please review, rate, etc etc etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**With the release of** ** _Death of the Outsider_** **, many of my plans for this story are now in...a peculiar position. So I must modify my plan's for this story. Thus, the Outsider is still the Outsider we all know and love, but the DLC never happened. MY BOY THE OUTSIDER WON'T BE GONE TODAY!**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, and we finally get Marinette and Adrien in the story. Let's do this! (By the way, I own nothing except Corvo!)**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Breaking news! A crazed murderous vigilante is on the streets! Police patrol's found a warehouse filled to the brim with drugs, guns, and bodies as 21 men were savagely cut down with what appears to be a blade. Only one survived, a man by the name of 'Benny Perry' who confessed to be a notorious drug dealer and right hand to the criminal kingpin, the 'Big Man'. Benny also proclaimed that a masked man with a blade used 'Magic' to stop time and brutally slaughter everyone inside except for him. The survivor describes the assailant as 'Horrifying. A skull mask with tattered clothing and a strange marking on his hand that glows.' It is unknown whether this is an Akuma attack, but authorities believe that it is far from one. Ladybug and Chat Noir have yet to comment on the situation."**_

"Goddamnit Corvo! I thought I told you to be subtle!" Harrison hollered as he muted the television. The aforementioned young man sighed as he held his head. "I was surrounded, I didn't have a choice!"

"You didn't have a choice, huh? Wow, shocking. Maybe, I don't know, you could've just GOD DAMN RUN! How about that?!" Harrison added, as he continued to berate the young assassin. "I told you from the very start that we had to be quiet, not noticed. But know we got everyone in the damn city lookin' for us! We're screwed! And It's all cause you didn't have the brains te get outta a tough spot!"

"I know that! I just couldn't do anything except fight! I'm sorry!" Corvo finally yelled back, before looking down and sighing. "I can't do this, I'm not cut out for this." Harrison looked at the man with...pity? Well, it was true. Corvo wasn't a killer, wasn't a warrior. He was just a kid. A kid playing in a game too large for him to understand. He had no chance. But...Harrison had an idea.

"Your mark, it...gets more powerful the more you find, uh...runes right?" The old man asked. Corvo looked up from his loathing and responded with "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, we gotta keep low now with all this attention on us. We don't want this operation to die early now do we?" Corvo answered with a nod. "Good, that's what I thought. Here's what I'm proposing. We wait, find more of these runes, get stronger. When your mean enough and tough enough, then we move on with our mission, understand?"

"Sounds good."

"Good, which means we got another problem." Harrison picked something up from below a table. A large briefcase, heavily loaded with padlocks and other security measures. Harrison cleverly undid them all, and opened the case to reveal...nothing. "We're broke. We got no more money for upgrades, which means we gotta find a way to get some cash, and fast."

"Seriously, can't we just declare bankruptcy? Doesn't that get rid of your problems?" Harrison just glared at Corvo, who shrunk down. "Yeah...I may have watched...TOO many episodes of the Office...yeah..."

"Boy, you are dumb."

"No arguments here." But before they could speak any further, the television showed some image which made Corvo's eyes widen. He snatched the controller from the elder's hands (with some protest) and turned the volume on.

 **"There is still a reward for any information regarding missing teenager, Corvo Kaldwin. He is described as half Asian, half English with short black hair, 15 years old. Any information about the location of this boy will be rewarded with a sum of $15,000 dollars. Finding and bringing the boy to local authorities will be compensated with a $50,000 dollar reward. The Paris police force urges any information to be given as soon as possible."**

Corvo looked at Harrison, who shared the same spark in his eyes as the teenager did. "Well boy, seems like your not so stupid after all."

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. 14 years old. A bright, optimistic, spunky young girl who was both passionate and caring. She had a secret, she was Ladybug, protector of Paris alongside her partner Chat Noir. Her best friends were Alya Chesaire, a blogger, and Tikki, the Kwami of her miraculous's. She had a crush on Adrien Agreste, teen model and the hottest guy in class.

She was standing in the middle of the police station, completely overwhelmed.

It was a couple of day's ago when this craziness started. She and her parents were walking home from a night out when she got a ominous feeling of being watched. It of course, subsided very quickly when an officer approached them. The officer told them that a 'Fredrick Cheng' and his family had been found dead in their home on 5th street. Her mother froze and began to tear up, with her father comforting his wife. Marinette on the other hand stood still, she was completely confused. Who was Fredrick Cheng? Was he a relative? When they got back to their house, Marinette asked her mother about it as gently as possible. She didn't want to hurt her mother any further than what was happening then.

Sabine told her, through many tears, that Fredrick was her brother who was disowned by the family for his gambling addiction and stealing habits. The two had been very close when they were young. When their family found out about his gambling addiction, they sent him away. Thus, the two had a falling out.

Marinette was stunned. She had an uncle? An uncle who was disowned by his family and was now dead? She didn't know what to think. As such, she kept silent for several days, constantly thinking. No Akuma attacks happened during that period, so she was somewhat grateful.

But now with the call from the Police saying that they had found Fredricks missing son, Corvo, she just didn't know what to do! She had a cousin. An older cousin.

Oh boy.

As the family was sitting on a chair, a million thoughts rushed through the young girls head. What was he like? Was he nice, or was this another Chloe situation. Was he going to talk a lot, or was he silent? Oh god, what was going to happen!?

A door opened from behind them, the chiefs office, and the family turned to look. Stepping into view was Corvo and Harrison, which the family did not recognize. Sabine stood up and walked over to Corvo, she put her hand on his face, and spoke "You look just like him..."

She then grabbed him in a firm hug, which he returned. Looks like a family was returned.

* * *

Master Wu sighed as he closed the box, the miraculous he intended for the young Kaldwin would not see the light of day. Shame, he had such potential. But he had made his choice...

 _"Hello, old friend."_ The Outsider formed into the waking world with a smile on his face. Wu frowned as he stepped into a combat stance. "Leave Demon. Now."

 _"Why? Can I not visit an old friend once in a while? Or are you still mad at me for the "Incident?"_ Wu was shaking in rage now. **"Thought so. We both now that it was up to them, and to** _them alone. I'm not responsible for what happened to her._

 _Or are you angry for another reason...ah, I see. The Kaldwin boy. We both know that he was born for my mark, he'll be an excellent bearer of my power._

 _Of course, it's all up to him"_

* * *

 **I rushed this a bit, but I wanted to get this out.**

 **Anyway, stuff happened and the Outsider and Wu have history. Lets hope it isn't anything too...rash...**

 **Please rate, review, etc. See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the last chapter was VERY short, shorter than I usually write for any of my stories. Thus, I promise that from now On, all of my chapters will be more than 2000 words! That is a vow that I will forever be beholden too! ALso, note that I'm going to take some stuff and Idea's from The Knife of Dunwall, the Brigmore Witches, Dishonored 2, and the Death of the Outsider. Because Fanfiction, that's why.**

 **Now, let us begin the latest chapter in the life of Corvo Kaldwin-Cheng. The Knife of Paris... (I don't why I did that, sounded cooler in my head).**

 **I own nothing except Corvo.**

 **Also, the guy who said that Corvo should absorb the Akuma's powers. That isn't how the Mark of the Outsider works. Though it does give me an idea...**

* * *

 _Corvo's eyes fluttered open. As he rose from his bed, he shuddered. The air...it felt strange. Not like normal. In the past, he would have distributed this feeling to illness, or to something psychological. Now, he knew better._

 _He walked, stepping forward from the bed of his new home. His aunt and uncle did not have a spare room ready at the moment, so Corvo elected to take the couch. By taking him in, they had done more than enough. He headed for the exit, entering the bakery area. Already he could see the world beginning to fall to pieces. Bread and pastries, some prepared while others in the making, all floating in the air, still. Sighing, he shook his head before exiting through the front door. Instantly, he saw the Void. Except...it seemed darker, The sky was now a black hole, the air was a muddled gray, more pieces of the world just collapsing and molding. It was like he had stepped through a moment of time, ancient and feeble. As if one mistake, one touch, could send the world sprawling. Of course, he knew that he could do nothing. But that feeling...it clambered and injected itself into his mind._

 _Already he had begun to blink across a series of displaced streets and stones. Flashing with a bright blue, over to one rock, then another, and another. Until he had reached the entrance of a building, a School from the looks of it. The building was not fully departed, leaving it semi intact. In front of the building, a sign floated._

 ** _College Francoise Dupont._**

 _He had heard of this school. Top of the line, very expensive. Lot's of famous people went here for school, like that Agreste guy and his kid who was going there at the moment. For the longest time, he looked up to that Agreste guy. Started from the bottom, all the way to the top. Have to respect a man who made all his fortune by being good at what he does. But right at the moment, Corvo did not care for fashion whatsoever. He knew Marinette did, after all the two had been getting to know each other for the past week. During that week, he had managed to get fully settled into his aunt and uncles home, met his cousin...and get some new powers along the way. He had went out thrice the following week, having Harrison keep an eye up for any radio chatter on the police station. The search for the 'Knife of Paris' had been high, but slowly going down. Therefore, he had managed to gather 4 more runes, unlocking 4 more powers._

 _He had found out that he could choose which power he acquired from a rune, through careful experimentation. He had garnered the Possesion Power, Devouring Swarm, Agility (Which made him jump VERY high) and an magically enhanced adrenaline rush, where time would slow to a crawl while he sped up (He trained very hard with this new power of his). Alongside the rune gathering, he picked up a phew bone-charms. These Bonecharms, although giving small bonuses, were helpful._

 _But he did not need to dwell on the recent past. He wanted to know why he was here. In the void._

 ** _"Let me tell you something about the Void, Corvo Kaldwin. It touches the mind's of the dreaming and the dying alike."_** _The Outsider formed from Shadow as he sat down on the sign, his pale black eyes gazing into Corvo's hazel ones. **"And sometimes, Dreams can tell you whats coming in your future."**_

 _"Why did you bring me here? Why now?" Corvo asked the deity, watching his tone. The Void was the Outsiders domain. To anger him would be asking for a death wish._

 ** _"You and I were both abandoned on the dangerous streets, and taken in by strange men. Harrison gave pity, and spared your life. But I was taught a lesson that you still haven't learned, and won't learn for a long time."_** _What did that mean, the Outsider was once mortal? Corvo could not dwell on this, for_ _The Outsider was now standing right next to Corvo, whispering in to his ear. **"Of course, you still have much to learn.**_

 _"What do you want?" Corvo demanded. The Outsider then dissipated,only to reappear in front of him, hands crossed behind his back. **"To help a fellow outcast. You have been growing strong, faster than any of your ancestry. For this, I'm giving a reward."**_

 _The mark then Burned a familiar itch. Corvo lifted his left hand, gazing upon his gift. The Mark was glowing a bright red hue now. Strange, his other powers didn't glow this way. **"Your mark will now target things of magic, people, objects. It will return them to their proper place. In my void."** The Outsider then vanished again. Not appearing. Corvo spied a path, and he knew he must follow it. So he went. Blinking onto stones, climbing and clambering his way throughout the void. It was only when he had reached a fractured Efiel tower, did the Outsider come again. Sitting on a piece of floating railing, he spoke. **"This mark of yours has been granted something only one other has been able to do. You should be proud, I don't give this power often."** Then, he waved his hand. A few feet away, shadows melted and grew, twisting and slithering into shape. Until they gained form, and out burst a Rocky, demonic creature. It had two yellow glowing eyes, and behind those eyes was some sort of light. It was...demonic._

 ** _"Once beings of flesh. They have given themselves to my power. I honestly don't care for it, they aren't interesting at all."_** _The Outsider then beckoned Corvo. **"It won't attack, I will it. Use your mark, strip it's power."**_

 _Corvo gulped, but followed the entities will. Stepping forward to the Envisioned (He did not know it was called that) he felt his mark agitate. A burning sensation, hot enough to be painful but cool enough to not leave any scar. Corvo lifted the mark and focused, he saw the energy build up, a black sphere of emptiness. He then let it go, activating the power. Instantly, the empty sphere turned into some sort of tendril, and it launched itself at the creature. As it shrieked a horrifying noise, the tendril crawled it's way up, enveloping the creature. The darkness reached the creatures face, and split it in half, exposing the soul of the thing. It then Ripped it out, evaporating it into nothingness. The rocks that made up the body fell to the ground, useless. The Tendril then flew back to Corvo, shrinking and retreating into the mark. Corvo gazed at his mark, his newly found power, and said._

 _"Holy Shit."_

 ** _"An appropriate reaction, one that is alway's amusing. And now, you return to your world, to your new found life of blades and blood. Next time we speak, you will be at your most desperate hour. You will have made a sacrifice, that will haunt you. You will make choices that will impact Generations."_**

 _As Corvo was beginning to exit the void, he cried out to the Outsider. But to no avail, he woke up. In the void, the Outsider smiled to himself. Oh, how fun the future would be._

* * *

As morning dawned, the Dupain-Chengs got ready for the day. Tom and Sabin began baking while preparing for the first customer's of the day, and Marinette had already left for school. Corvo was also getting ready for the day, though he did not know what to do. He didn't meet with Harrison on a day to day basis, they had meeting planned out over the next month (by the elderly inventors insistence) plus they only met at night, when he could sneak out of the house. That meant he was stuck at home...again.

"Corvo, can you come down here?" Sabine called. Well, that was unexpected. Still, he obliged. After getting dressed in a white top, brown khaki's and a brown leather jacket (Alongside two leather gloves. He and Harrision both agreed that it would be for the best to hid the mark. They would say that his hands got badly burned and he had to keep them clean with bandages, thus the gloves to not show the fake bandages), he went downstairs. Sabine and Tom sat next to each other, on a table.

"Could you...sit down for a moment, my boy?" Tom carefully asked. Corvo raised his eyebrow for a moment, but sat down. "Now Corvo...we know you've been sneaking out of the house." Sabin said as calmly as she could. Corvo of course, had to restrain himself from any outburst. _Oh crap they found out! Oh no OH NO! What the hell am I going to do now!_

"Honestly, we miss your parents, and god know's I miss my brother as well. But you can't sneak out of the house and mope all the time." Sabine added, her voice filled with sentiment. _Oh thank the outsider, they didn't find out. Good._

"Which is why we've enrolled you to go to school with Marinette!" Tom then said with a cheerful tone. Corvo, while looking midly surprised, had his mind go a giant _WTF?_

"I'm...Wha?"

"That's right, we signed you up for school with Mari! You'll be in the same class and you'll make new friends!" Tom happily exclaimed. Corvo was stunned. No, he was shocked. School...people...wha?

"I...uh..wow...I...guess so I mean..."

"Wonderful! You start today! I've already got everything you need, here's a satchel with school supplies, lunch, pencils EVERYTHING you need! Now see you later bye love you!" Before Corvo could react, he was out the door and outside. With a satchel on his shoulder, full of books and other school supplies. He only could say one thing. "What the hell just happened?"

 **XXX**

"OK so my cousin is coming to school today so I need everything to go accordingly! That means people are nice, he get's comfortable, I control my crush on Adrien, and Chloe shut's up. Got that?" Marinette desperately asked her best friend and class deputy Alya. Who had wide eyes and could barely keep track of Marinette's rant. Truth be told, Marinette was acting like this all morning, a nervous wreck.

"Girl, It's going to be alright. If anything, your making it worse. Just calm down and everything'll be fine."

"*Sigh* your right. Just...breathe. Yeah...breathe." Marinette whispered to herself, eyes closed. Alya giggled a little, seeing her friend like this was very amusing. Before any one could say anything, a voice came from behind them. "Um...what are you doing Mari?" The Said girl yelped a bit before turning around. "AH CORVO!"

"Yes, that's me." He spoke, an amused ring in his voice. "I knew that! So..whatch'a doing here, sport?" She said with a degree of awkwardness, clearly her breathing had not helped her. "Uh...Tom and Sabine told me that-"

"You were coming to school with me right! And your here! Yay!" Marinette smiled a bit, which put him off. "Uh...this is Alya! My best friend. Alya, Corvo." She gestured to said girl, who's eyes were wide. "I'm Corvo, Marinettes Cousin."

"Alya." The two shook hands, then Corvo went inside. Alya looked at Marinette, who smiled. "That's your cousin?"

"Yeah, that's Corvo."

"Girl, your going to need help."

* * *

 **HA! I MADE MY LIMIT! SUCK IT ALL!**

 **(Please do not suck it.)**

 **So please review, comment, etc etc. I'll see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter we saw that Corvo is going to College Francoise Dupont. Obviously. This is a Miracoulus Ladybug OC fanfiction. Of course their going to the same school as Marinette, Adrien and the others. It's goddamn fanfiction.**

 **Now, does that mean He's going to be a perfect student, HELL no. That's just shoddy writing. If your a writer and you love the characters, make them suffer. It's better storytelling and you help the characters by giving them challenges to overcome and give them purpose and personality. You shouldn't shower your OC or any character in praise NOR relentlessly bash them (Unless they were created for that purpose, which is trick to do.) You have to respect the character, even if you hate them. That's my philosophic in writing.**

 **So there's my monthly deep message or the ramblings of some dumbass on the internet writing fanfiction. You people be the judge.**

 **And also, to remind everyone. That yes, Corvo is British. (Don't know why I added this part, just felt that everyone forgot or something)**

 **Let's just start the chapter, shall we?**

 **I own nothing, neither Dishonored nor Miraculous Ladybug are mine. Blah Blah Blah, you get it by now.**

* * *

Corvo could consider himself to be nervous right now. It was a plausible situation for that to be in effect. He was after all standing in front of the door which would lead him to his new class. However, he did not feel very anxious at the moment. On the contrary, he felt calm. Serene almost. Sure, it was abnormal for this to happen, but Corvo's life was now all about 'abnormal.' Thus, he only needed a loose breath to prepare himself.

He lifted his left hand high, examining it like a prized treasure. The leather glove he was wearing would probably draw suspicion from the nosiest of people's, but he would deal with it in time. After all, he had no other solution to hide the Mark from prying eyes. Speaking of the mark, he did not know how to feel about his new ability. The ability to strip magic away from anything, sending it to the void...it sounded haunting. Sending a living, breathing person to that place...

He didn't know how to feel. Sure it could be useful, but it also could send a human to a fate worse than death. He needed answers from the Deity itself, who he did not trust right then. There was more to the outsider that what the being was letting on, but what was it?

No matter, he had to focus. Get this day over with, then...maybe he'll go out on a run or something. Let out some steam.

Thus, he took the plunge. Opening the door, he stepped inside. Right away he could see that it was a standard classroom, with elevated seats and a main drawing board. He also could see the students all sitting down, all looking at him with curiosity, well, most of them.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet Corvo Kaldwin-Cheng, the cousin of our very own Marinette! He's going to be learning here with all of us." The teacher exclaimed, to the curiosity of the students. "Why don't you introduce yourself Corvo."

"Hi, I'm Corvo...yeah..." He put up a mocking smile, his British accent clearly having a small effect on his voice. He was one of the few British people to live in Paris. Things like this could get somewhat...awkward.

"Ugh, another one of you? Like we didn't have enough fashion failures already!" A rather shrill and annoying voice came from the front of the class. Everyone turned (and the student's collectively sighed) at the origin of the voice. A blond girl, with a 'Rich B*tch' look and attitude to her. Corvo knew of her, everyone did. This was Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor. Corvo sighed internally, he should have expected this. He honestly should have. Well, time to get that British wit out there.

"Maybe you should broaden your horizons, get a different view point. I heard having some brain cells in your tiny head would do that for you." He retorted back, much to the horror and aghast from the bully. Everyone else in the class currently sitting down was snickering at their fellow (and disliked) classmate. "Corvo, that's enough. Please sit next to Nathaniel." The teacher, Miss Bustier, told the young man who obliged. He then walked up the stairs to the final row, where a boy with red hair and turqouise eyes. As he sat next to him the boy looked at him. "Nice job with Chloe. I don't think anybody except Marinette could stand up to her like that."

"Yep, it's a gift in us Cheng's, we don't take shit from anyone." He said in reply before holding his hand out. "Corvo Kaldwin-Cheng."

"Nathanial Kurtzberg. Nice to meet you." He replied as they shook hands.

 **XXX**

 _Fell in love with a girl_

 _I fell in love once and almost completely_

 _She's in love with the world_

 _But sometimes, these feelings can be so misleading_

 _She turns and says, "Are you alright?"_

 _I said, "I must be fine 'cause my heart's still beating."_

 _"Come and kiss me by the riverside_

 _Bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating."_

Corvo bobbed his head to the music as he sat down on the stair. It was lunch time, which meant that the student's were eating outside. Marinette and Alya were fetching their lunches, leaving Corvo alone for the moment. That was alright, he knew it was temporary. As he looked up, he gazed upon his new classmates. Some where chatting, others we're on their phones. He saw a pair holding hands and talking sweet to each other.

Great, inter-school romances. Wonderful.

"This taken?" A voice came from up. Corvo looked up a bit to see a different face. She was tanned, and had amber eyes. She seemed to be Italian, and she had clever eyes. She seemed a bit shifty, but Corvo knew not to judge. After all, he WAS a slightly-murderous-vigilante-almost-edge-lord with powers granted by a slightly goth demigod/devil person, and he lived in a city where two people dressed in animal themed tights and fought super-villains made by evil butterfly's.

Yeah... he knew not to judge.

"Not at all." He replied as he scooted over. The girl gratefully sat down, and began to eat her food as well. They sat in silence for several moments, just eating. It was...rather awkward, but Corvo was never one for talking very much.

"I saw how you talked to Chloe. I have to say, that was pretty awesome." She finally said, a bit of a mischievous glance in her eye. "Well, that's me. The Jackass British bloke in Paris. I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well your not the only sore thumb here, I'm Italian."

"Look at us, were buddies now. The only not French people here. How lucky of us." The girl giggled a bit at that, before speaking further. "I'm Lila."

"Corvo." The two smilled, then resumed their eating. They sat in silence, not looking at each other but not loathing each other. That is, until Lila turned to him. "So why did you come to Paris Corvo?" Lila asked, a bit curious. Corvo looked forward, before answering. "I've...lived here for about, two years?"

"Really? I was lied to! How dare you!" She mocked him, with him grinning. "Oh, the humanity! I've been exposed as a dirty liar and cheat! Oh hang me, Hang me now!" At this point the two had begun cracking up in laughter. As the two giggled and rolled around in humor, they did not notice that Alya and Marinette were watching. Both of them a bit angry, but with the latter being a bit more sympathetic. She regretted her actions as Ladybug against Lila heavily, although she still didn't like it that the former Volpina seemed to be lying to her Cousin.

"I'm going over there." Alya declared, as she began to walk over there. "We can't! She isn't doing anything right now. It's best to just let him figure out for himself."

"We both know that she's an Amazing liar. She could be doing something right now!"

"I know Alya, but I doubt she'd lie right now to a new student. If we see anything off, we'll tell him."

"Alright Girl, Alright."

 **XXX**

"So your saying, that you were Akumatized? Because Adrien's dad said 'No' to having Adrien have a birthday party?" Corvo asked Nino, an aspiring Dj who was best friends with, wait for it, Adrien Agreste Himself. The teen model. The 'Most Handsome Boy" teenager (He saw the clippings in Mari's room. He knew that she had a crush on him).

"Yep, and I was transformed to a bubble themed supervillian." Nino replied as he grabbed some dumbbells. It was physical education class, thus they were in the weight room for the day. Corvo, upon hearing the Bubble comment, began snorting. "Dude, seriously?"

"I-I'm sorry but *snort* but Bubbles! Hahaha!" Corvo laughed, which resulted in some eyerolls from his partners in the presses. As Adrien lifted from the bench he layed upon, he remarked "You know, Nino's wasn't the most silly. There was Alya with Lady Wifi, Max with Gamer, Alix with Timebreaker-"

"Wait wait wait, more people have been Akumatized? In the class."

"Yeah...almost everyone." This set off a nerve in Corvo. Who immediantly shot up and shouted loudly to the entire class. "OK! WHO ELSE HAS BEEN AKUMATIZED HERE! COME ON, RAISE YOUR HANDS! NOW!"

Slowly, people began raising their hands, ranging from Nathaniel, to Chloe and her shadow, to even Lila herself! Literally everyone except Adrien and Marinette raised there hands! Even the teacher (who retracted his when he realized he was taking orders from a student.)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ALL OF YOU! HOW!" Corvo shouted, bamboozled at this revelation. "How did all of you get Akumatized? Tell me!"

"Chloe!" Most people stated as they pointed to said person, who harumphed in defiance. "You know...I'm not surprised at that." Corvo said, before saying "Thanks. You can..uh..do your things right now."

"That was a bit awkward." Adrien commented as he began to lift weights again.

"I'm an awkward person."

* * *

Soon, the day was done. Everyone began walking out of class and heading home. Adrien left via limo (His body guard driving the car) Chloe also getting a ride, and others walking or biking. As he said his goodbyes to Alya, Nathaniel, and also Lila. He then walked with Mari to the short trek home. "So, how'd you like it?" She asked her cousin, clearly curious.

"It was...certainly a different experience. But not an unwelcome one." He answered, much to his cousins delight. "So...did you make any friends today?" She asked. "Two."

"Really, who?"

"Nathaniel and a girl named Lila. They were rather nice." He replied. Marinette's faced darkened at the mention of Lila, and she responded with a dejected "Oh."

"Something wrong Marinette?" He asked, to the girl's surprises. "Wha-Oh uh, No! Not at all!" She attempted to BS her cousin, but Corvo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The Bluenette sighed, before saying "Lila has a reputation as a giant liar. She lied about being famous, rich, knowing Ladybug and a bunch of celebrities. Ladybug called her out on them, and now we all avoid her." She told Corvo, as they continued to walk. "Well, that sounds unfair."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just because she MAY have been a big bullshitter doesn't mean that she's a bad person. In fact, I bet that she regrets it. It's human nature to regret things, so maybe you should talk to her. See her side of the story." Marinette was flabbergasted, she didn't consider that. "That's...wow. I think your right."

"Of course I am. I studied psychology for a year, also I'm British. Now, let's get home, eat cookies, do homework and play videogames. Maybe today you'll actually get a point in Ring's 3.

"Oh your on!"

 **XXX**

Corvo grunted as he slipped on the last part of his costume, the boot's. He needed to get some air. He needed an escape. Thus, the Knife of Paris would go out on a run for tonight, maybe take out a drug dealer or something. Corvo had finally adjusted to the idea of killing a man. It had taken work, but he was now willing to do so, if necessary. He didn't need to cause another Warehouse incident.

Thus, he slid his folding blade into it's latch on his belt and put his crossbow in it's place, he opened the window. He then blinked up onto a nearby roof and began sprinting. Teleporting and leaping across the buildingtops, unaware that tonight two Superheros would be out patrolling...

* * *

 **OHHH THAT TEASER! Yes, next chapter we get Corvo vs Ladybug and Chat Noir! Who will come out on top! Will Corvo use his new power? Will he be the smart one and find out the identities of the two heroes because no one in Paris can tell if someone is in disguise when they're barely trying? OH THE SUSPENSE!?**

 **On another note, I added my favorite word of all time in this. Bamboozled is such a fun word.**

 **Anyway, pleasre Review, PM, etc etc. Have a wonderful day!**

 **(Note, I'm working on the next Infinites chapter as well.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I updated one of my stories. I've had a bad case of Thanksgiving blue (Best Holiday of the Year) and some writer's block, and Christmas...and New Year's, and School, and other stuff. Besides the FCC warning, I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. So I'm updating this right now because reasons.**

 **So here we go.**

 **I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda you get the picture.**

* * *

Corvo leaped off a rooftop, his feet carrying him through the wind. He hadn't had a run like this in a while, so going out like this was something that he desperately needed. Despite the recent events being far more positive for him, he had grown accustomed to the fact that he was now some type of vigilante murderer. However, the search for the Knife of Paris had calmed down somewhat, so he could run outside and do...questionable things. He landed on a brick rooftop and grabbed onto a small ledge. He was reasonably high in the air, a few stories up. The fall could kill a normal person, but Corvo was far from normal anymore. Tuning into the com's in his mask, he contacted Harrison.

 **"Anything on tonight?"** He asked with the voice mufflers active. He still didn't like how they gargled his voice, but he had an identity to keep. _"Nothing major yet, just some some jaywalking and shoplifting. Thinkin on becoming a goody-two-shoes as well?"_

 **"Nothing so unsubtle. Keep me updated when you find something"**

" _Will do."_ With that, Harrison logged off. As Corvo took his hands off of his mask, he allowed himself to take in the view. The city skyline was magnificent, especially at night. The Eiffel tower shown in the distance, the star's reflecting off of the seine. It was a sight to behold. Corvo let himself slip further down and onto an edge where he could sit. As he waited for Harrison, he began to think. He reminisced on the recent past, what could happen. He mostly thought about earlier today, and his first day at school.

It was without a doubt that Lila and Nathaniel were the first friends he had made. He surprised himself with how quickly he met them and became friends. Before moving to France two years ago, when he lived in England, he was more of a recluse. Focusing on school-work and education. He had friends, but he made them later on during the year. Due to his solitary nature, he was something of a mystery to people, either that or nobody paid any attention to him. He was never bullied, but he did feel alone for very long stretches of time. It wasn't his fault, he just didn't like socializing that much. Which would explain why he only knew about 6 people from school. Marinette (obviously) Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, Nathaniel and Lila. Everyone else was a complete mystery. Well, everyone except Chloe Bourgeois.

Ah yes, the Mayor's daughter. She was an entirely different can of worms to open. He knew her type, spoiled rich brat who did whatever they wanted because their rich/powerful/influential/famous/political parent/guardian. He knew people like her back in London. They always were the same. Which was why he could easily insult her like he did. Loads of practice.

 _"Kid, got something for you/"_ His comm's interrupted his thoughts as he listened closely. _I've picked up some chatter. Someones nearby. Big guy in the mob, personal accountant of the Big Man. He's in a 2005 BMW 760IL heading to his manor. He's a couple blocks away. Follow him, you can take him out and we'll be a step closer to the Big Man."_

" **Got it. Moving out."** Corvo replied. He got up from his sitting position, got into a running stance, and leapt off of the ledge. As he free fell, he blinked onto another rooftop. He landed with a small thud, and continued to run. Jumping off of more rooftops and scaffolding, he blinked and heaved across the rooftops of Paris. As he ran on a particular building roof, his eyes spotted said BMW. It was paused, an intersection before it on a red light. He used his optics in his mask to zoom in, and there in the back of the car was his target. The accountant was named Friedrich Ramsey, and he was very good at his job. As the light turned green and the car took a right, Corvo moved. Keeping to the rooftop's, he followed the luxurious vehicle back to it's place of residence.

 **XXX**

"Well my Lady, that was a well deserved break!" Chat Noir playfully spoke as he stretched. In a way, he was correct. The past few weeks had been filled with Akuma attacks and criminals to deal with. Ladybug was inclined to agree with him. "Of course, if there's anything else I can do to ease the stress we've been facing." Chat winked at her, which made her smile.

"I'm perfectly fine Chaton, not stressed in the slightest." That was a lie. With Corvo's introduction to her life and everything that had been happening, it had been very taxing on Marrinette Dupain-Cheng. Work at the bakery was hard as the store was on a down season, homework was unbearably complicated, she needed to deal with both Lila and Chloe, the manhunt for the Knife of Paris had police questioning everyone, and then there was Corvo. She liked him she really did. They were family of course, so they had to like each other. But Corvo...was so different than what she expected. When she first heard the new's that she had a cousin from an uncle and aunt she never even knew, she didn't know what to think. She thought of him as some ragged, boisterous loud kid. But instead she got Corvo. The quiet, rather sarcastic...figure. She knew that was rude, but it was the best she could describe him. At times, he would just...stare. It was like he was in an empty void. His glove he never removed and his rather cold eyes...it was like he wasn't right in the head. Maybe he was hiding something? Of course, that wasn't her business. She herself was hiding the fact that she was Ladybug.

"Well then Milady, I guess we can call that a da-" Chat was about to speak, but stopped. "What is it Chaton?"

"Is it just me, or is someone running across the rooftops...teleporting?" He stated, pointing to the north. As Marinette turned, she was about to speak further, but stopped. Chat was correct. There was someone running and teleporting! The person in interest was to far away for anything specific, but she could tell that the person was cloaked. It seemed to be a coat of some kind. It had a hood up and seemed to carry many items and pouches. They was running quite fast, as fast as her and Chat Noir could, and could also teleport with blue light. As they rounded a corner, she and Chat looked at each other.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know Kitty, but we gotta know. C'mon Chat, let's go!" She cried for she already was running after the figure. Chat 'awwed' a little, he was rather tired, before leaping after his lady.

 **XXX**

Corvo could tell that he was being followed. It was rather obvious to hear the rushing and clicking of boots behind him. What he did not know was who? Whoever they were, he had to lose them. But he couldn't risk losing track of Friedrich. Thus he elected to continue his current course, his followers couldn't hope to keep up. Blinking up and down the rooftops, this time more erratically, he continued to trail the luxury car. After several minutes, he could see that it had reached it's target zone. A rather elaborate house. It wasn't mansion status, but it was clear that a wealthy man lived here. Corvo stopped and peered. He knew his followers were very far behind, so he was in the clear. Using his mask, he zoomed in onto Friedrich as he exited the car. The man was middle-aged, with a balding head and a permanent sneer. A crooked nose and some loose flesh made his whole appearance rather revolting. As Ramsey entered his illustrious house, Corvo began examining it. Looking for any way in, he spied a balcony. Yet it had a single guard on it, wielding a FAMAS. He would rather not risk getting shot so he couldn't be seen. So, he began stretching a bit, feeling a crack in his neck, before sprinting. He leaped onto one rooftop before blinking down to the ground.

He hid behind the corner of an alley, and leaned. He could see 4, maybe 5 guards. He couldn't assume things, he needed to know. So he used Dark Vision. The world then turned gray, and the living were then shining a brilliant yellow. 5 men, armed with handguns and knives. Military grade, he would have to be careful. He Blinked behind some boxes and behind one guard. Readying his blade, he grabbed the man's mouth. Before the guard could notice anything, Corvo had already slid his blade into his throat. Corvo dropped the body before moving onto the next one. Fortunatley, the other's were not looking. He Readied his crossbow and fired, the bolt ending up into one's skull. Now the rest of the three had noticed the first body. Before they could scream or raise alarm, Corvo had stopped time. He slit one's throat, sliced the head off of another and stabbed the heart of the third. Before time stopped however, he had began teleporting up onto the top of the balcony, above the guard.

"What the-HMM!" The guard on top that noise, but it would not help him. Corvo had already jumped on top of him and smashed his brains in. As the man let out the last noises of his life, Corvo had already entered the building.

The building was decorated with a garner of Japenese items and decor. It looked like Friedrich had a taste for the style. Pity it wouldn't help him. Corvo crept through the hall, past several doors. He had dark vision on, so he could see no life in any of the spare rooms. All they were were bathrooms and spare room's designed for entertainment. As the Knife of Paris made his way through the building, he saw two outlines in what looked to be an office space. Dark Vision had run it's course the moment he saw the outlines, so he had to rely on his ears.

"...Obvious isn't it? The Big man's fascinated with it of course, suppose he want's his greedy little hands on whatever these Miraculouses are. With Akuma attack rates continuing to rise, I can't afford to displease him again."

"The Big Man doesn't like being displeased sir, I completely understand sir."

"Bah, of course you do Rupert! You little Yes man! I need someone I could talk to!" There was no doubt about it, one of them was Friedrich. Corvo peeped through the keyhole, observing the Conversation. "It's not like I pay you to do anything, isn't it?"

"Of course sir, won't happen again sir."

"Better you miserable little...who's out there! I see you!" Shit, Friedrich saw the mask. Oh well, time to get his hand's dirty. Standing up, he then kicked the door open and brought up his blade. Lunging and the man named Rupert, he caught him before slicing his jugular. "THE KNIFE! HELP ME!" Friedrich shouted as another guard entered from a side door. This one had a metal bat with him. Strange but not dangerous. As Corvo and the guard exchanged blows, Friedrich began to run through said side door. Corvo, having finished his opponent off, had began to give chase! As he ran after the elder man, the frenzied game had entered a large room. In this room, 4 men with pistols had aimed at him. "Shoot that bastard!" Shouted Corvo's target. But before any of them could get a shot off, Corvo had frozen time.

Aiming his crossbow, he began firing it in rapid succession, each bolt aiming for the neck of the guards. Before the time stopped ended, Corvo stepped to the right. Time resumed, and the guards fell to the ground. Dead. Friedrich backed away, slowly, in fear. Corvo approached, sword dripping with blood. He grabbed the man's collar and held his blade at the man's throat. "L-listen...killing me won't do anything. I-I can tell you anything! I'll tell you anything!"

 **"...Where is the Big Man?"**

"T-T-the big man? He changes locations, every week he get's a new place. He's untraceable!" The man was useless. Time to finish the job. As he lifted the man up, he prepared to end him. But before he could do that, something stopped him. No, someone.

"HEY!" Corvo pivoted his head, underneath his mask he frowned. What were these guards thinking? He was about to kill they're boss, shouldn't they shoot him on sight? But no, they were not guards. Rather, it was two teenagers. And he knew who these teenagers were. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris's resident superhero's. They were the followers, and now they were here. Well, shit. This was an unnesecary complication.

"Let him go!" Ladybug ordered him. He did not move. He did not speak. Ladybug could now see clearly who this figure was. He was male and quite tall. He wore a dark blue coat with faint golden weaving's on it's sleeves. Yet it was the mask that scared her. It seemed to be made of metal scraps and wire, in the shape of a skull. A vision of death. She could not see any emotion in this man. And she could feel the energy emanating off of him. She and Chat had this energy emanating off of them when they were in costume and using their miraculous's. Master Fu said that every wielder had this energy. She could detect energy coming from him, yet it was different. It seemed more like an Akuma than a miraculous. Yet she could not tell if he was an Akuma. He felt like...nothing. A void.

"I said let him go!"

 **"...why?"** His response took Ladybug and Chat back. Why? Who would ask that? **"Why should I release a criminal who has ruined lives?"**

"What are you talking about? You killed people in cold blood!" Chat shouted at him. In response, Corvo stared at Chat. **"He is Friedrich Ramsey, personal accountant to the Parisian Mob. Tax evasion, gun, drug and human trafficking, murder. He has committed all of these crimes."** He then turned to Friedrich, who was sweating up a storm. **"Am I correct?"**

"Y-yes! I admit it! But I can change! I'll tell you everything! Names, locations! Please let me go!"

 **"Alright."** Before anyone could react, Corvo heaved Friedrich through the massive window to the right. As it shattered, Friedrich began to scream. He continued to holler in fear until he hit the ground and his life left him. Chat then charged. Using his staff, he swung at Corvo. Corvo side stepped before blinking out of the shattered window and onto the rooftops. As he sprinted, he could hear the two superhero's give chase. Perfect. He leapt and dodged several building's before rounding a corner. Reaching into his pockets, he grabbed a small device. The Stun Mine was something in Corvo Attano's journal that had clear blueprints and design's. Due to their rather poor budget, Harrison couldn't get 'Whale Oil'. But he did find a handy substitute in the form of gasoline.

Corvo placed two of these mines on the wall leading to an alley. He then took some steps back and waited. He didn't have to wait long, as the superhero's came into view. "Your going to pay for killing all those people." Chat growled.

 **"Then by all means, do try."** His taunting infuriated Chat, and he charged forward. As he went for the masked killer, Ladybug saw the two mines. Before she could call to him, he stepped into range. The mines triggered, and two bolts of electricity hit Chat. Twitching and spamming from the lightning, he fell to the ground when it ceased. Paralyzed, yet breathing. As Ladybug gasped, her face grimaced into one of rage as she stared down Corvo. The Knife of Paris drew his blade, and with a small flourish, went into position. Ladybug ran right at him, going for a jump kick. Corvo dodged, and the two engaged. Corvo swung his sword, aiming for any vital part. Ladybug stuck to the defensive, dodging and blocking with her yoyo string. After several seconds of this dynamic, Corvo changed tactics. He blinked behind her, before following with a kick to the back of her head. This sent her forward, slamming her into a wall. As she got up, Corvo took out his crossbow and fired. She barely dodged the arrow, but that was what Corvo wanted to happen. He lunged at her, blade slashing. This time it hit her arm, yet no cut was produced. Whatever her suit was made out of, it was very durable. Yet it still hurt. As she fell to the ground, Corvo smiled under his mask. His mark glowed black. He summoned the tendrils, and they crept towards her. It picked her up, and she gasped. As it began to choke the life out of her, the ooze crept for her earrings, yes..that must be were the magic was happening.

Chat had by this time recovered from his paralysis. Seeing the masked killer trying to remove Ladybug's miraculous, and whatever he was trying to do, he knew it couldn't be good. A fire lit inside of him, a fire fueled by rage. He then summoned cataclysm, and launched it at the masked killer. The ball of dark energy hit Corvo, and he went flying back into a wall. The tendrils left Ladybug and she fell to the ground, exhausted and unmoving. Corvo removed himself from the rubble that his collision caused, and saw that his coat was chaffed. **"Do you know how expensive that's going to be?** " He spoke angrilly, before blinking straight in front of Chat. The two then engaged, staff vs blade. Corvo would swing at Chat's head, but it would be met by the butt end of the staff. Chat would go for a jab, but Corvo would swipe it aside. This went on for several seconds, but it was clear that despite his skill, Chat was no mach for the ferocity and efficency of the Knife of Paris.

Corvo and Chat engaged in a lock, where in an effort to end this bout, stomped on Chat Noir's foot. As he screamed in pain, Corvo grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee. He then elbowed the superhero in the gut, sendng him to the ground in a weazing hump. Silence ensued, Corvo stood over both hero's, victorious. He debated whether he should end them here, yet knew that if he did, he'd get more trouble. So he blinked up to the rooftops and left. Leaving the hero's defeated.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she crept through her window and into her room. It took several minutes for the two of them to be able to stand, but she and Chat Noir had managed to get up. Chat headed home, as she also did. They both knew that the man was long gone. As she destransformed, she held her throat gently. It was very sore from...whatever that was. Who was that man? His mask...his fighting...his powers. She had never fought someone like that, he was brutal, practical, and dangerous. She had never been beaten before like that.

Tikki looked...strange. She was worried, and Marinette swore she some some grey color fade from her skin? Gray? Why was Tikki gray? " _Marinette, are you alright?"_

"Yeah Tikki...who was that? How did he kick our butts so bad?" It could be an explanation that he was an assassin. That was obvious, she saw his handiwork. Those bodies, all of them dead...the blood was horrendous.

" _Marinette, you have to promise to me that if you see that man again, run. Just run."_ Marinette was shocked, Tikki was scared. Scared of this man in the mask? She asked why. _"Marinette...did you see the man's hand?"_

"No, why?"

" _Whenever he used one of his powers, his hand glowed. There was a pattern."_ Tikki looked around frantically. _"Can I have a pencil?"_

 **XXX**

Chat moaned in pain as he layed on his bed hand grasping his stomach. It hurt like hell, yet he would live. But something was off, he had already de-transformed, yet Plagg wasn't talking. Why was this. He turned to his rather annoying yet lovable Kwami, who was still. "Plagg? You ok?"

"Adrien. Don't go near him. Ever again." Plagg spoke, with a very quiet voice which was unusual for him. "What? Why? He's a murderer and nearly killed me and Ladybug! He has to be taken down!

"Adrien. That guy...he's a marked one. He's marked." Plagg was serious, a rarity. Yet what was a marked one? He asked.

 _"Marinette. Long ago when miraculous's first came around, they didn't come from nowhere."_

"There's this place Adrien, well. It's not really a place. It's kinda an alternate dimension It's called the void. 

_"The miraculouses didn't come from the void, like so many other things did. And that displeased the god of the void._

"The void has a god called the Outsider. He's powerful, more powerful than anything ever. It's said that he's this pale guy, and his eyes are nothing but black holes.

 _"He was angry at the existence of the Miraculous's, though he wouldn't show it. So he looked for someone he deemed 'interesting'._

"Whenever he found someone he deemed interesting, he would give them a brand with his symbol. They would be given power's beyond any other. These are marked ones."

 _"Marked ones are natural enemies with the Miraculous wielders, and most of the time they'll fight. It's all for the purpose of the Outsider's sick game._

"You saw what that guy did! He's a marked one, and with his power's...

 _"There's no stopping him until he get's what he wants!_

* * *

 **I DID IT! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS! AFTER AGES UPON AGES, I DID IT! We got to see LB and CN fight against Corvo, and he didn't even go all out! That fight was one of my favorite things I ever wrote. Of course it could be better, but what's done is done.**

 **We also got some reason on why the Outsider gave Corvo that tendril power (I'm calling it Banishment). He's angry at the miraculouses. Why? Well, who know's? It's the Outsider, the most vague emo Jared Leto like narrator/god person ever.**

 **So thank you all for reading, please review and all that jazz. I'll see you all next time, bye!**

 **(PS, Next update will probably be a Fallout Update. Whether an Update for Courier or not [Hint-Hint], It'll involve Fallout)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Currently, I'm in a good mood. C2E2 just happened, and I loved it! For those of you who don't know, C2E2 is the Chicago Comic-Con. Yeah, I'm from Chicago. What about it? It's cool. We got Chicago Dogs and the Cubs? What do you guy's have in New York? I mean, I dunno.**

 **So it was awesome, and I've been replaying a lot of Dishonored and Fallout. So I'm full of ideas right now! Don't worry, I'm working on an update for Infinities.** **Also, I've caught up with several Miraculous things, like the show and some comics. Stuff's been revealed about how the Miraculouses are made, so I'll be incorporating new info into this story.**

 **I'm also releasing a plan for this story right...now. I've planned several arc's for the fanfic that I've developed basic idea's for. Currently, we are on Arc uno, and near the end to believe it or not! I want to move onto some other arc's, so expect things to get serious soon.** **But right now, here's the next chapter!**

 **I don't own-Y'know, I'm tired of saying this. What do you expect me to say every time? It's just the same. Who cares.**

* * *

Corvo stepped into the small flat with little expectations. Sure, he got into a fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir, but who cared? They still lived, and he got the guy he was going after! He's another step closer to the Big man. As he took off the mask and took in the view of the main hub, he saw Harrison looking as grumpy as ever. Maybe a bit too grumpy...shit.

"What happened." Harrison growled out. Harrison had this miracle of an ability that made Corvo's generation spew info out in fear of their lives and dignity. This ability was called old man rage. It was deadly. Corvo had adapted to it, but he wasn't immune. No one truly is immune to Old Man rage and it's counterpart, Old Woman interrogation. "Went into the house, took out guards, got the guy. As planned." Corvo spoke nonchalantly as he opened up a mini-fridge and grabbed some soda. As he opened the can, he spied Harrisons glare. "What?"

"...And?" Harrison pressed. Corvo slumped while he sighed, and found the cieling very interesting as he spoke. "I had some issues."

"Damn right you had some Issues! Ladybug and Chat Noir's on your tail now!" Harrison roared as he typed some coding down. It showed a camera recording of the 'encounter' he had with the local hero's of Paris. Looking back, Corvo could wince as the blow's he exchanged with the two. Maaaaayyybe the two stun mines were a bit overkill. As the recording ended, Corvo looked at the cripple. "Okay, two things. One, how the hell did you get some footage of this? I'm pretty sure that there isn't camera's on the street. Second, why so mad? I kicked their asses, so we're fine."

"I'm mad because now we got potential for more problems. Those two are going to be out lookin' for you now, and if they're smart they might have backup." Harrison then wheeled over to a drawer and pulled it open. "Which is why I've made some more gear." Pulling out a pouch of marbles, he put them on the counter. "Here's some flashbangs. Press down on the detonater here," Harrison pulled up a small device, "and you'll get your results."

"Huh, neat."

"Really, that's what you give me?"

"Well I didn't know what to expect! Cut me some slack here. And you haven't answered my other question!"

"I have a mini-drone trailin' your ass at all times. Just in case your edgelord-ass need's help."

"Your an evil old man." Corvo told him bluntly, before pocketing the flashbangs. As he did, he spied some blueprints. "What are these?" He grabbed them. They looked to be...a suit and a mask? "Those? Oh, I designed a battle-suit while ago. When I thought I could make a way to walk again. Advanced tech, it was gonna be. Enhanced everything, had a advanced HUD and was extremly resistant. Could absorb kinetic energy and convert it into power." Harrison waved him off. "Just a fairy tale I made up. Couldn't get the funding." Corvo looked at it a bit more, studying it. Secretly, he pocketed them. He then began heading out. "See you next week."

* * *

Wu watched as he spied the Marked one leave his residence with Miss. Marinette next to him. Wu could tell they were discussing something. Probably her injuries from the night before. The Great Guardian sighed as he walked away, heading back to his massage shop. As he entered the quaint building, his eyes lowered as he took a seat in his chair. Wayzz, the Turtle miraculous and Wu's most trusted friend, floated towards the elder master and spoke. "You can't do anything about it, Master. He made his choice."

"I know that Wayzz." Wu responded. He turned to his left, towards the box. The jewelry box. "I just wish that I was quicker. " He opened the box, revealing the the compartment for the main five. He then opened the side compartments, inspecting them. "If I may, what one were you going to give him, master?"

"I would have given him the wolf Wayzz, if it was not lost. After that, perhaps the dog. The two are similar."

"The dog I could see, but the wolf?! The renegade miraculous? You know that Luko is...difficult."

"Heh, We both know that. Yet I had the feeling that the young man could have done it." Wu then closed the box, putting it back into it's usual drawer. He strolled through his building, to a door. Grasping the doorknob, he frowned. "Yet it seem's that he made his choice. The war has changed." Opening the door, he stepped into the room.

* * *

Corvo felt his eyes droop as he struggled to keep attention. It wasn't due to his teacher. Miss Bustier was not a bad teacher, she could be funny at times. It was just...he hated geometry. With a passion. Which was why he spent his time trying to doodle. Drawing was something he never was good at, but it passed the time. His artistic skills were...lacking. But he managed to draw some things. A longsword with a hole where the crossguard would be. A helmet with a kingly design. A sketch of his favorite superhero Majestia. And of course, his mask.

A loud noise however caught his attention. It came from outside, and when everyone looked out the window they saw the source. A green beam of energy was emanating off of the Eiffel tower. The beam SOMEHOW covered the sun, with it turning a ugly shade of green. "Ok everyone, you know the drill!" Miss Bustier told the class, to which everyone got up from their seats. Corvo, who didn't know what was going on, was just looking around confusedly. It wasn't until Lila grabbed him by the collar did he start moving. The italian dragged him to a nearby broomcloset and threw him in there. Entering it as well, she slammed the door before locking it from the inside. "You know, if you really wanted to go fast, you could've asked me-OW!

"Your an idiot."

"I'm a sexy idiot, thank you very much." Lila chuckled at the statement before sliding down next to him. They sat there, listening to the faint noises outside. The sounds of combat, shouting and pun's were multiple. "What's happening out there?"

"Akuma attack. Miss Bustier set up some drills and instructions in case something happened. It's pretty much just everyone for themselves." Lila sighed as she looked out into space. "Hope whoever got tagged gives Ladybug hell." This comment raised Corvo's eye. He didn't know Lila long, but he could consider her his first real friend here. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because she's an absolute Bi-!" She caught herself and sighed, before continuing. "She's terrible. And so is Chat Noir"

"Ok, I'm confused. Isn't everyone supposed to lick their boots like their the second coming of christ or something?" Lila laughed at that. "Don't like them either?"

"They aren't doing enough of what they should be. Why do you hate them?" Lila looked down, her anger and discomfort present. "I imagine your cousin Marinette went with you the whole speech. Y'know, the '~Oh don't hang with Liar Lila! She's nothing but a cheat and she lies all the time!~" Lila spoke in a mocking version of Marinette's voice

"She started, stopped her. Any problem with her?" Lila looked thankful at that. "No, no problem with Marinette. She's a good baker. It's just..." Lila paused. "When I came here, I was nobody. I didn't have any friends, nobody would talk to me. My family wasn't much better either. Mom's alway's busy with her job and Dad's back home at Italy and single right now. So I was alone for so long, what was I supposed to do? Say, 'Hi everyone! I'm Lila Rossi, the girl with no siblings, a split household and no friends! I come from Italy, where we had to move because Mom couldn't stand looking at Dad with that random skank clinging onto him, I'd love to have some tea!'" Lila paused, catching herself from saying something she just didn't like talking about. "Back home I was picked on constantly for being the kid who did nothing. When I came here, I couldn't go through that again. I lied, lied about being so popular, being friends with a prince even! I lied to Adrien so I could have some attention, so someone could be there for me." Lila's rage returned as she spoke. "Then Ladybug came in and ruined it! She exposed me and everyone just walked away!

I got akumatized by Hawkmoth, and I loved it! I could fight back for once! So I did what the other 'Victims' didn't. I waited. I faked being a hero, just to get closer to taking their stupid miraculous's. I got so close! But I failed. She took away the Akuma, the one chance I had to fight back against her, and then she had the GALL to apologize to me! I hate her!" Lila shouted the last part, slamming the wall in anger. She panted, deep breaths coming in and out. "I-I just wanted to be normal..."

"Hey, I..." Corvo didn't know what to say. He knew that Lila wasn't popular, but this? This was just cruel. He should have knocked more sense into the superhero last night. Corvo scooted over to her, and spoke. "I'm sorry Lila."

"What?"

"I know that this may not mean much, but I'm sorry about what happened." Corvo looked down, and spoke. "Back home in Britian, I didn't have many friends. I wasn't bullied, but I wasn't wanted either. We moved to Paris because my dad got into trouble with some...bad people. He wanted to hide, so we had to leave. No question's asked, no choice. So I know what it feels like to be excluded from something. My dad was an absolute Git who cared so much about gambling that he didn't even remember my sister's birthday half of the time!" Both of them were silent as they took in each other's confessions. "Well, look's like were just a couple of lost kids."

"Guess we are Lila. Guess we are."

A bell rang from outside the closet, a signal that the attack had ended. Lila then got up, and opened the door. "Pass me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He did. She opened the phone app and typed in some numbers. "My number. I know what your thinking, just don't." She saw his smirk, before he rolled his eyes. "Won't."

"Good." Before she stepped out, she turned to him. "Thank you Corvo." She left the closet, leaving a smiling Corvo.

* * *

The flat was not a basic one. Instead, it was rather luxurious. The window curtains were fine silk. The floor was tile. The walls were a silver gray and their were many modern decorations spread around. In the living room, sat three men. The first was Maximus Cilch. He was a native frenchmen. He was a lanky man, with muttonchops the color of brown. His eyes were hazel and he wore a fine suit. He appeared nervous, as would anyone in this situation. The second man was Alan. No last name. He was a brute of a man, large, muscular. He wore a large trench coat and was calm. The third man was very, very fat. Hence his moniker, the Big Man. Leader of the Parisian mob. Though being fat wasn't the reason he was the once most feared man in Paris. That honor now belonged to the masked villain Hawkmoth.

"Tell. Me. Again. Why can't we find and plug this Emo-Viglante responsible for taking out half of our operations!" The Big Man shouted at his two subordinutes. Maximus gulped, tugging at his color. Alan frowned. "Th' reason is coz he's bin extremely guid at coverin' his tracks Boss. He's bin takin' it uir men loch 'at!" Alan snapped his fingers, emphasizing his point. "What my loud colleuge is saying, Sir, is that the Knife has been making sure that there are no witnesses whenever he hits any of they're targets. We've lost 5 top ranking men, 3 warehouses and 87 men as a result of the Knife's one-man war."

"I see." The Big man exclaimed, before motioning to the guards behind Maximus and Alan. One of them pulled out a pistol and fired into Maximuses head. He slumped forward, death. "Jesus christ!" Alan shouted, scared for his life. "No. Not him." The Big Man told the other guard. "Alan's still useful." Nodding, the other guard stepped back and pulled away the pistol he had already taken out. The Big Man sighed. "I've worked for years to build up this empire. I've shot, stolen, bribed, manipulated, and bought so much for this empire. And now I'm on the verge of losing it, to some bastard edge-lord vigilante!" He knocked over the glass's on the table. "Now, were half down on EVERYTHING! Morales low, police are catching up, and I'm surronded by incompotent MORONS! The only good thing is that those two hero's aren't after us as well. They're focused on Hawkmoth."

The Big Man stood up, and walked to the bar. Pouring two glases of hard-liquor, he gave one to Alan. "If there is justice, I'd better get something good. Now."

"SIR! We got something for you!" Two men came barging into the room. They were then shut up by the two guards pointing their gun's at them. "Let them speak."

"Sir, Mr. Big Man Sir. We got something of the Knife's. He left it behind after Friedrich got taken out. These." One of the two men gave The Big Man two small devices. The Stun Mines. The Big Man investigated the mine, before noticing a small niche in the device. A niche that only one man would purposefully put in. Something to mark it as his. Pride he supposed. "Harrison. Harrison's the Knife's supplier." He turned to Alan. "I have a plan."

"Weel, whit is it?"

"A diversion. Put the word out, I'm going to the Europhia."

"Th' europhia? wa yer club? isnae 'at a bit radge tae pit yerself intae danger loch 'at?"

"Of course it is. Which is why I'm not going. You'll be. The Knife will hear about this and look for me there. He'll only find ruin. Meanwhile, the two of you will pay Harrison a visit. Make sure to give him my regards." He motioned to his two guards. They nodded before leaving. The Big Man continued. "I'm going to my safehouse, wait this out. I imagine you can take the Knfie in a fight?" Alan smirked at this. "Th' laddie won't kne what's comin' tae heem."

* * *

 **How about that, Huh? The Big Man's first appearance, and the plot has deepened! Lila and Corvo had a heart-to-heart (Is that shipping I smell?) and Wu let out a revelation! I am adding a wolf miraculous into this story, and I have a really good idea on how to incorporate it into the story!**

 **So as I said in the beginning of the story, we have several arc's for the story. I don't want this story to go off without a plan, unlike other stuff (*COUGHCOUGH* Avatar's Courier), So I'm going to share the arc's...now!**

 **Act 1: The Mob/Origins/Awakening.**

 **Act 2: The investigation**

 **Act: 2.5: LilaxCorvo (Yeah I'm doin it. So what?)**

 **Act 3: Silver Howl**

 **Act 4: Witches**

 **Act 5: Finale/Downfall**

 **So that's my plan for the story! Leave your prediction's for each one in the review section, should be fun to see what you guy's are thinking on what will happen. I wanna see. So, go ahead.**

 **But beside's that, thank you all for reading! Please review, PM if you have a question, or something else. Etc, Etc, Etc, Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO...so so so...SO...*sigh* So...it's, uh...been a...while. How you all doing? Good? Maybe? I hope so, I think. Been a while, yeeeaaahhh...**

 **I'm gonna be honest, for a week this past month/weeks, I forgot about this entire thing. Granted, I was studying for Finals, I still am. Finals for me hasn't happened yet, so I'm still gonna study a lot and not be around for a bit. But they should be done soon, so I will have more time on my hands after this week! So that's good, I guess.**

 **Wanna talk about other stuff? Let's talk about other stuff. So, new's about me...hmm...well, I've gotten hooked on Bloodborne! I finally tried it out after a while and I'm freaking loving it, enough that I might write a story on it! I have died a total of 25 times, 8 of those times from Fucking Old Yharnam and that minigun asshole. Screw you, dick. I have also been proud of the fact that I beat the first and second bosses on my first try! So yeah, top that...I'm probably gonna die when I face the blood-starved beast, aren't I?**

 **In other new's, Black Ops 4 and Battlefield 5 were announced, and I kinda wanted to share my thoughts/rant for a bit, cause I am bored. Let's start with CODBO4.**

 **It looks boring as hell.**

 **Now, I'm not a big COD fan. As some of you know, I'm a big time Halo fan. I grew up with the series, so I always saw COD as some dumb alternative with too much boorishness and grim and not enough coolness (Look at me being all hipster). But this next release, has me pissed off. For two reasons. Battle Royale, and NO campaign. First of all, I don't like Fortnite, or PUBG. I'm not into that kinda stuff. It's not my cup of tea. I like online shooters enough that I will occasionally play them, but I prefer split screen custom games, or single player. That's how I do games. So when you tell me that COD removed the Campaign, one of the CORE functions of any shooter, no, MOST video games. People are gonna get pissed the hell off. And I am one of those people. Activision, you dumb. (Your also dumb for the new Destiny controversy, but whatever. No one play's Destiny 2 anymore anyway's. Wait, one of my readers might be still playing SHIT I'M SORRY!)**

 **Now onto the new 'Big' Controversy of Gaming. Battlefield V. It has women, in a WW2 game.**

 **I...do not care.**

 **Now I know that sounds weird, but stick with me. When I mean that I do not care that Women are in the game, what I mean is that I don't care that a woman is part of the game. It's just natural evolution of gaming. I am 100% fine with it. When people got pissed that Women were in COD WW2 (Which I also don't like, but not gonna talk about that right now) I didn't care about the argument because I was fine with it. But I've seen the comments, I see the reviews coming in from the Future. People spouting 'SJW Bullshit' and 'Dice and EA are pandering' and all that Jazz, I have one thing to say.**

 **WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE YOU PEOPLE SAYING?**

 **I MEAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, DO YOU? YOU ARE JUST SPOUTING RANDOM WORDS WITHOUT ANY CONTEXT OR MEANING! YOU MORONS ARE THE REASON PEOPLE JUST CAN'T ENJOY GAMING ANYMORE(Well, that and shitty business practices but STILL!) NO, THIS IS NOT SJW PANDERING, THIS IS NOTHING BUT NORMAL EVOLUTION OF GAMING! WHO THE FUCK CARES THAT THERE IS A WOMAN, IN A VIDEO GAMES ABOUT RUNNING AROUND MURDERING EACHOTHER! THERE IS GOING TO BE THINGS THAT ARE DIFFERENT!**

 **But I hear you people shout "OOOOHHWW RNIJ! That isn't historically accurate or authentic. Why is there a guy with a katana and a weird Kratos looking guy? Nwheeheheee." Ok, I hear you. I hear you. Let me calm all y'all titties. When Dice say's that "this is the most authentic and realistic battlefield yet." They mean that by Physics and gameplay. The destruction will be realistic. The physics will be authentic. Plus, the Katana and stuff like that is just probably going to be cosmetics for the multiplayer.**

 **Yeah I know, the trailer doesn't show real game-play, and I agree with the anger. It isn't the best trailer, and the robot arm lady did give a "Huh?" moment (BBy the way, it isn't a robot arm. It's an artificial appendage, and existed during the time.) But am I thinking that it's SJW bullshit that DICE is cramming down our throats. NO. Absolutely not, no way. Not in a million years. Those who say that, get the fuck out of here, and bother someone else. Because everyone else, is having a good time, and we don't need your stink screwing everything up!**

 ***Sigh...gasp...gasp...* There. Out of the way. My rant is done. But before we get onto the chapter, I want to bring something to light. Recently, John Bain, or better known as "TotalBiscuit" passed away at age 33, due to cancer. It's...pretty shitty. I remember watching is reviews for a long time, and while I didn't alway's agree with him a lot (Most of the time, I was on the fence) I found his reviews helpful and pretty good. They helped me find a lot of my favorite games, and I will alway's remember when he posted a new video. My condolences to his family and friends, and I hope he is in a better place.**

 **So, I know it probably doesn't mean much, and If he saw it he would probably laugh at it, but this chapter is dedicated to TotalBiscuit. RIP**

 **I own nothing but Corvo.**

* * *

Corvo blinked behind the two guards posted outside the roof entrance. He used his blade to then slit one's throat and then in a quick and fluid motion, stab another in the frontal lobe. Good, no witnesses. No survivors. They were scum. He slid through the door before slowly closing it behind him. Not one sound. Easy enough. He moved quickly, making sure not to make a single noise with his softer designed shoes and reinforced suit. Him and Harrison both agreed that in future missions, he would need more adequate protection. Not too much, that would limit his maneuverability. A clean balance. The Knife of Paris gripped the folding blade tightly, his crossbow at his hip and his new pistol in his other hand. It felt weird, holding a gun. But he remembered the argument he and Harrison had, and it certainly wasn't something he wanted to repeat.

* * *

 _*Flashback! Jazz hands!*_

 _"I still don't think that this is a good idea." Corvo grimaced when he took the SP 2022, with attached suppressor. It felt bizarre holding a gun. Sure, he used his handheld crossbow a lot, but that was entirely different from holding a gun. You had to feel the arrows, the pressure. Not just squeeze a trigger._

 _"I've been over this a million times with you boy! Your gonna need it. Your bow won't be fast enough against bullets, and where your goin' tonight they'll be plenty of bullets." Harrison responded, waving him off and going back to typing on his large set-up. Holstering the pistol, Corvo crossed his arms and looked upon the monitors. "Is the info good?"_

 _"Gotta be. I paid good money to get the word, and it seems legit. The Big Man's in his club." Harrison typed a few commands into the satellite he hacked, and it zoomed in onto the City of Paris, and a specific nightclub. The Europhia. To most citizens, it was the most expensive and fashionable club in town, where people could get drunk on exotic liquors, meet hot people, dance, party, and "Go to Town" as it were. But to the criminal underworld, the Europhia was dangerous game. It was the premier club of the (former) most feared man in Paris. The Big Man. Security would always be top of the line, cameras everywhere. Systems alway's on. It was a potential suicide mission/ But a hot tip out on the streets suggested that tonight, of all nights, the Big Man was going to go clubbing. This was Corvo's chance. His chance for revenge._

 _"Seem's weird. Why would he go clubbing? He know's I'm after him, why come out of hiding?"_

 _"Probably cause he's baiting you. He want's you there, want's to see you before you die. So security will be even tighter than normal."_

 _"So, I'm heading into a suicide mission. Yay, sounds like the most fun I'll ever have." Corvo sarcastically responded, which prompted a smirk from the older man. He pulled open a drawer, which contained Corvo's mask. "Gave it a camera. I'll see what you see. Radio chatter's also been updated, better signal now." He tossed the mask to Corvo, who slipped it on. "Now get! Go cut some throats!"_

 _*End of Flashback! Aww...*_

* * *

The teenager trotted down a small flight of stairs. Back area, few cameras, fewer guards. He took care of the men with a few well strokes of steel, and the cameras with those new handy disable disks Harrison made. Small, only lasted for a minute, had to make the time count. But Corvo moved swiftly, quickly navigating through the club before coming upon the main floor of the club. People all over were dancing and chatting away. He would be easily spotted with the mask. But without it, well, that was a different story. He turned around, looking at the two men who laid on the stairwell. He then activated his radio. "Ford, got an Idea."

 _"Is it as stupid as they always are?"_

"...Yep."

 **XXX**

 _"This is a terrible idea."_

"It's not terrible."

 _"Your right. It's horrendous."_ Corvo ignored the older man's advice as he finished stuffing the two men behind the stairwell and into a conveniently placed broom closet. Who even used those things anymore? No matter. He finished with his tie, and stepped back out to the club. Thankfully one of the suits the smaller guard generously provided was around his size. His weapons hidden inside his coat, alongside his mask, he quickly made his way across the balcony overlooking the dancers. The music being loud, and very clublike. Obviously. Corvo continued on, barely able to hear Harrison through his Comms.

 _"Turn left."_ He did. The doorway led him down some stairs and into a private lounge, one that was somewhat quieter and less crowded than the main area. It was a luxury bathhouse area, filled with steam rooms, hot pools, and plenty of people. In the middle of it all, there he was. The Big Man. Well, he certainly was big.

"Eyes on target." Corvo whispered to his comm.

 _"Get outta sight. Let me see."_ Corvo did so, slipping to a small corner where no one's eyes aligned with. Slipping on his mask, he let the interior camera's do their work and show the man in the chair what he needed to see. "That him?"

 _"..."_

"Well?"

 _"...Think so. Look's weird. Must be the footage I'm getting. Go in."_ That gave all he needed. Corvo walked up to the closest one to him, a few feet. No one would see. He then sliced into the man's jugular, silencing his scream by muffling his mouth. The man fell, silent as a feather. Placing him out of sight, Corvo continued. He then waited 'round a corner, listening to another's footsteps. The man was giving an all clear sign. As soon as he did and turned, Corvo struck. Muffling the man's mouth, he engaged in a small struggle before quickly stabbing him through the heart. The last thing the man saw was the face of death, staring him in the eye. Corvo moved on, taking some cover behind a towel rack. He heard a door, and a noise of surprise. He moved quickly, grabbing his assailants hands, the two began to fight. A punch, a counter, a grabbing of the arms and a slam to the ears. The man screamed in pain, and in desperation charged. Throwing himself at Corvo, the man made the towel racks fall over, alerting everyone to Corvo's presence. Corvo managed to get on top of the man and incapacitate him, and he aimed his SP at the Big Man. The obese one looked terrified, the girls he was with began to flee. Corvo sunk his sword into his captives brain and advanced on the man. Gunshots began to fire at him, Corvo rolled out of the way. Behind cover, he charged up the mark. He put his blade away, and held his gun close, before blinking behind the two men who were heading towards his position. He fired, two shots rang out. A body fell. He then used his mark again, windblast. The second good almost literally flew away from him, crashing into a glass door, shattering it and breaking his neck.

He saw the big man get escorted away by two guards. He drew his blade and began to march. He followed the three men up the stairs, were more men went for him. Side stepping a swing, he plunged the blade into one's back, before using his body as a meat shield. He cut his way through the goons like a knife in hot butter, an appropriate analogy all thing's considered. As he fought wave after wave of goons, he summoned a horde of plague rats. The old city of Dunwall was infamous for it's Rat Plague, something similar to the Bubonic plague, except on a shit ton of steroids. Bleeding from the eyes, madness, a state of living death, much worse than the Black death. But that really didn't matter at the moment, the rat's were helping him. They tore through man after man, devouring them alive. It was ripped straight out of a horror movie. After several minutes of this, he managed to corner the Big man ontop of a roof. 3 stories high. The man was trapped.

Corvo was covered in blood, his hands gripping his blade and pistol tightly. The target began to back away in fear, until he reached the edge and could move no further. "P-p-please...I'll do anything! D-don't kill me!"

Corvo said nothing. His only response was grappling him by the lapel of his hastily put on shirt and bringing his sword to the man's throat. Before he could cut him down, end this, Harrison spoke. " _Wait a moment...he doesn't have blue eyes...We've been tricked! This is a bodydouble, it's a trap! Get out of there!"_

Corvo did not respond. Well, he couldn't, seeing as how he was smacked right across the back of his head by something most likely a giant fist of rock. He heard the double fall to his death into the alleyway downwards, but could see only stars. Shaking his head clear, he managed to regain his sight. The biggest, most muscular man he ever saw in his life was about to pummel him with his knee. "Ye made a mistake comin' 'ere laddie." Alan cheekily snarled as he launched his fist at Corvo. Corvo barely managed to blink out of the way, the force of impact was enough to crack the concrete wall. Corvo lunged at Alan, beginning a swipe from his blade. But the scotsman easily caught Corvo's arm and forced the teen to disarm. He then countered with a headbutt, sending Corvo spiraling back.

"Th' gaffer insae dumb. He knew ye wid come fur him, 'n' that's how come he sent men efter yer pal Harrison. Ah bet th' men ur taking him oot as we speak!" Alan laughed as he blocked several kicks from Corvo. As he sent Corvo flying back near the ledge, Corvo heard banging from his comms. "Harrison!"

" _I know kid I heard! Get out of there now and help me!"_

"I'm a bit busy!" Corvo raced towards the giant man, using all of his strength and will to fight. He punched, jabbed, kicked and did everything in his power to hurt the man. Alan either blocked, dodged or took the blow with little damage. Eventually, he grabbed Corvo and heaved. Corvo was sent flying off the ledge, barely grabbing onto the rooftop. Alan walked over to the struggling Corvo, wickedness in his eyes. "Ye dear brassic laddie. Let me hulp ye." He then stomped onto Corvo's fingers, causing a scream to come out and for Corvo to lose his grip in his left hand. As he dangled off the ledge for dear life, Alan positioned his boot to meet Corvo's right hand. "Here's a lesson laddie. Ne'er fankle wi' th' Big Man." As he prepared to stomp, Corvo acted. He blinked off the ledge and behind Alan, escaping a certain death. As Alan turned around, Black energy emenated from Corvo's mark as he summoned the Void Tendrils. The smokey black appendages writhed and slithered onto Alan's neck and arms, holding him in place and causing great pain. As both men screamed, Corvo pulled back.

 **CRRCK**

Alan slumped. As the tendrils retreated back into the Mark, the Scottish man fell to the ground, his neck broken. Corvo slumped, only a knee supporting him as he gasped for air. He panted, hyperventilated, anything for the precious oxygen he needed. He then began to regain his senses, and remembered. "Harrison!" He broke into a sprint and blinked onto the next rooftop in a desperation.

 **XXX**

It would be a 5 minute run to the hideout, but to Corvo it felt like an eternity. How could it not? Fear laced his every vein. Was Harrison alright? Was he safe, alive hopefully. He was one of the few people he cared about, and the only one to know of his terrible secret as the Knife of Paris.

After a (seemingly) long run, he arrived. Yet to his horror, his fears had proven correct. The hideout was in shambles, evidence of a great struggle. Papers were flown about, furniture disheveled. Tech ruined. Yet it was Harrison who seemed the worst of it. He was on the ground, his wheelchair broken. His body, covered in red lifewater. No sign of breathing came from him. Corvo began chest compression in a panic, Mouth to Mouth, the nearby defibrillator. Nothing. He continued on, despite his knowing that the mad was dead. He did this for 3 minutes, no stopping. He did this until he could do it no longer, and ripped off his mask to reveal his tears. He roared in agony, over the loss of his friend, over his mentor. Why? Why did this have to happen? How did they get so tricked?!

He knew why. The information. Harrison's contact. It was wrong, purposefully. Corvo knew where he got the info. A man called Uriel Kane. He would be paid a visit.

* * *

Uriel Kane whimpered as he was held. Well, held was an inaccurate term. The correct word would be strung up from his heels over a pit of rats. Hungry, sick, rats. He didn't know why this was happening! One moment, he was heading home after getting paid by his boss and eating some pastry's from the Cheng Bakery! The next...this! "Oh god please! Get me out of here! I'll do anything!"

 **"...That's funny."** Oh god he knew that voice. That voice, it came from that grim reaper lookin' mothefucker! The Knife of Paris had him! But where was he? He couldn't see him anywhere!

"What's this about, huh? The Berlin Job, Morroco! That girl was pretty!"

 **"...A false informant as well as a rapist? Today's my lucky day."** As soon as those words came out, Uriel screamed as something stabbed him in his...privates. He whimpered and cried as it slowly pulled away, leaving a bloody stump of what was once his prime motivator.

 **"Where is the Big Man."**

"I-I-I don't know! Somewhere in Paris alongside go Fu-AGGHHH!" He didn't finish as a bullet went through his cheeks and out the other. A large hole was left on both sides of his face. **"Wrong answer."**

"FUCK OKAY! He's at his safehouse, right outside of Paris. Near Notre Dame, right in front of it in fact! Just let me go!" Uriel cried, to which The Knife agreed. As he was dropped into the pit of rats and eaten alive, Uriel had only one thought in his head. He fucked up. And now, thanks to his ratting, the entire orginization he worked hard for was going to come crashing down.

* * *

 **So that was...dark. But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review/PM and I'll see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here's the next chapter. Stay tuned for an announcement at the end of the chapter for something very...interesting about the future...or something. I'm just kinda winging it.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains bloody scenes of extreme violence. Viewer discretion is advised**

 **Own nothin' but Corvo, blah blah blah, I don't know why I keep doing fanfiction, I just make this shit up in my head.**

* * *

The alarm on Marinette's phone turned on the moment 6:30 turned from 6:29. Groaning, Marinette opened her eyes and stretched. Thank goodness that it was Friday, that meant she had the weekend to herself. She rose out of bed and went down the stairs from her loft above her desk. "Good morning Tikki." She told her red ladybug kwami, who adorably woke up with a yawn of her own. "Good morning Marinette." She replied, before grabbing a cookie to nom on. As Marinette stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change, her mind drifted to her ladybug duties, and that of recent events. The last Akuma, Replay, was tough enough but Marinette was getting a bit nervous, and not because of Hawk moth. The Knife utterly crushed her and Chat Noir, and whatever Marked One's were and the Outsider spelled even more trouble. To be honest, she was a bit afraid. What the Knife did, with that black misty appendage...it nearly killed her. It was going after the Miraculous, and the Knife seemed to not be working with Hawkmoth, that made him even more scary.

Oh well, next time they face, she'll beat his butt and put him where he belonged, in prison. She was a superhero, she'd win the day. She has gotten ready to go to school now, and now with Tikki in her bag, stepped out the door and...Corvo was right there. The collision of the heads, while not unnormal for Marinette, was still strange seeing as how Corvo slept in the living room, on the couch. With both of them on the floor, they rubbed their heads before stammering out apologies. "Gosh, I am so so so so so sorry Corvo! IjustopenedthedoorandIdidn'tthinkyouweregoingtobethereandI-"

"Marinette it's alright! I wasn't looking." Corvo managed to get out, letting his cousin take a breath. "I was just coming to grab you, we got early start today, and I don't think you want to miss Adrien coming to school, don'tcha?" He teased, to which Mari squealed in embarrassment and smacked him on the solider. "Shut up!" Both of them giggled, and went downstairs. When they arrived into the living room, they saw Sabine and Tom on the couch, watching the new's, eye's widened with...fear? "Mom, dad? What's going on?" Marinette asked, a bit worried. Then, she and Corvo saw what they were watching.

 **"...Police have confirmed that last night, at 2:00 am, several bodies were found right outside the Notre Dame cathedral, with one hanging off the top of the tower. After recovering the bodies, Police have identified the bodies as Toni "The Big Man" Fresqon, Marco Bodien, Alfred Dio-Santaz and many more. Toni Fresqon was the criminal godfather of the Parisian mob, responsible for murder, human trafficking, drug trade, thievery, bribery and many more crimes. Investigators have also identified the prime suspect to be the infamous Vigilante, the Knife of Paris. (*Screen shows a rough sketch of the Knife of Paris. A tall male with a dark over coat, many weapons, a blade, a pistol and a mask. The mask was battered onto the head, all jagged edges and sharp planes and endings. It looked to be sown and molted with metallic wires and plates, spewing from the mouth and eyes. It had a large indent across the middle, like if an axe or blunt instrument was banged into it. The mask gave off the impression that it was sown onto the figure, willfully or not. The leering smile was the frosting on this cake of terror*) Citizens are urged to come forward with any information on the Knife of Paris, as he is now the 2nd most wanted man in the city of Paris, after Hawkmoth and before the notorious hacker and bootlegger, Webshroud. All schools and institutions are urged to close down for the day, and citizens are warned to be careful on the streets for now on, who know's what's coming."**

As soon as the new's report came to an end, Sabine's phone rang on the counter. Sabine, still with fear, got up and answered it. "Hello?...yes...I understand. Have a good day." She then hung up, and faced the kids. "School's cancelled for the day, they want you to stay home."

"What? But-but today there was a test, and I studied and I had plan's with Alya to go to the park to watch Adri - to watch the public performance's!" Marinette said, with panic in her voice. Was her beloved Adrien alright? He would be cooped up in his big mansion, and all alone and scared and she wanted to comfort him and be with him and AHHH!

"I know sweetie, but we have to stay safe. Who know's what the Knife's after." Tom spoke to his daughter and nephew. He was very nervous at the moment, for fear of the cities safety, for his families, and for his bakery. A notification came up on Sabine's phone, and she sighed in relief at the message. "Tom, the delivery service is still open today for talk's, we're still going." Right, Corvo mused, they had some buisness today with a delivery service to help expand the bakery. The flow of money was building up heavily, and the two of them wanted to expand a bit. As the two of them whispered for a bit, Corvo leaned over to Marinette's nervous expression. "Well, there's one plus to this."

"What would that ever be?" She asked exasperated.

"I didn't study for the test, so I'm good." He chuckled at Marinette's deadpan face, and then looked to his aunt and uncle as they addressed the two. "Me and Sabine will be gone all day, we got to talk to the delivery service, so you two will be home alone. Make sure that the garbage is taken out and the dishes are done." Sabine kissed both of them on the cheek as she and her husband went down the stairs to the garage. "Corvo, your in charge." She yelled before she and Tom got in the car, exited the garage and drove off. Marinette turned to her cousin. "Why are you in charge?"

"Becuase I am older and wiser my young padawan, now come, we have many task's to complete." He said in a sagewise voice, sarcastically of course. "I'm only a year younger than you!"

"A year and a Half! My good munchkin cousin, a year and a half." She punched him on the shoulder.

* * *

Corvo sat on the couch, his phone out. The text's were coming a mile a minute from Nathaniel and Lila, who were in a group chat with Corvo. The conversations on most day's were short, and simple. Today however, this was different.

Nath the Mace: You hear new's about the Knife?

Anguis: Yep. Kinda weird, kinda scary. 

Nath the Mace: Still, he did take down the mob, gotta admit that.

Anguis: With you on that one.

Corvo took a moment to put his mind into the topic. The Knife of Paris, last night wasn't the best nights for him. Harrison...why did he have to lose Harrison? He may have been an asshole, but he cared for Corvo and helped him, and all that did was get him buried under a tree in Parc Monceau. But last night also was a win. He remembered that feeling when he sunk his blade into the Big Man's flesh...

 _(*Flashback. Don't mind me*)_

 _He killed, and killed and killed. Moving like a blur down the halls of the bunker, he sliced, chopped, cut and stabbed his way through. He couldn't think, didn't want to think. He only wanted blood, and he got it._

 _A burst of adrenaline made the world seem sluggish, as he cut so fast that he split a man in two, before blinking up in front of another and slicing the top 4th of his person off the remaining 75%. He kicked the carcass at 2 more guards, sending them to the ground. He shot those two, before turning and possessing another. As he dominated his mind and took control of his body, Corvo now knew the mans thoughts, his history and secrets. Possession was always...disorienting. But no matter, Corvo was bloodhungry. Lifting the man's SMG at his oncoming comrades, he pulled the trigger and sent bullet's spewing out at them. They all fell. As he left the man's mind, he ended him quickly with a short blade between the shoulder blades. Corvo heard footsteps coming, he quickly paused time and took aim with his crossbow. He fired, the arrow going only a few meters before stopping due to the lack of a time flow. He then picked up a grenade and quickly threw it in front of the 5 men. Time resumed, and the arrow hit the explosive, instantly killing the 5 men in the fireball. Corvo then turned his head to a door, and slowly walked towards it. He grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it open. The Big man shook, his pistol in his hand twitching and skedaddling. Corvo slowly stepped forward._

 _"Not another step!" He shouted, his tone riding with fear. Corvo stepped again, a bit faster this time. The bigman fired at the wall right next to corvo, a clear warning shot. "Stay back!" Corvo paused, staring intensley at the man from under the mask. This was it, this was the man who killed his parents. His Mother, his Father. This was his moment. Corvo blinked up to the man, and stabbed his arm. As he screamed in pain, Corvo grabbed it, and forced it up, the Big Man still clutching to his weapon. Corvo aimed the pistol at the man's face, who now realized his intentions._

 _" **DIE!"**_

 _*BLAM*_

Corvo snapped out of his memory as he saw Marinette step back into the kitchen, in a more casual wear. She flopped down onto the couch next to corvo, and yawned. "Missing school much?" Corvo asked.

"No. Missing everything in general, Alya, everyone at school. Adrien~" She said that last part with a singsongy voice, which caused him to roll his eyes. "Hey, we still haven't finished that match of Rings. Care to try and beat this time?" He taunted her. If Corvo knew one thing about his cousin, she couldn't refuse most challenges. "Bring it on, Reaver!" She taunted back, using his nickname she gave him after an incident where he tried baking. Somehow, he exploded the plate. No, seriously. The plate exploded. Then the oven interior did as well.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

* * *

In a distant chamber, colored purple. A man known as Hawkmoth stood. Hawk Moth wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Moth Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he had a silver mask. He also wielded a dark indigo cane. In the palm of his hand, he held an Akuma. **_I trust all is going to plan, my dear dear Papillon?_**

"Yes, madam. All your plans are coming to fruition."

 ** _"Hmm, yes. Tell me, what of the Knife of Paris?"_**

"Why do we wish to associate with some thug with a knife and a gun? We do not need him, nor should we want him?" Hawkmoth spoke arrogantly, that was, until he could not breath. He fell to his knees, coughing and choking, desperate for air. **" _Do not THINK you can tell me what to do, Gabriel. Now, are we done being a little spoiled?"_**

"...Ghaggh-Ack-Y-e-Yes!" Instantly he felt air return to his lungs as he gasped, soaking up all the precious oxygen he could. **_"Find out everything you can on the Knife. He will be...of use soon enough._** " The akuma then flew back to join it's brethern, as Gabriel Agreste detransformed and nervously stood up and left his sanctuary.

* * *

 **Well, here ends the first act. I'm surprised I made it this far. Plus, we got a new villainess that's ordering around Hawky! This is actually Canon, as the official Wiki for MLB has a new character called Mayura, who will be Hawkmoth's boss. So that's new.**

 **Announcement: I am rewriting Legend of Korra Infinite, and I have a new story coming out sooner or later when the first chapter is done. Operation Voltron, a Halo/Voltron Legendary Defender crossover.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, so see you all next time. Enjoy this shitty chapter of some shitty fanfiction.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here we go. The first arc is finished and here we go to the second part of the story! The investigation! And I can't say enough how happy I am that I've made it this far. Here's hoping that this arc will be better than the first! (And Hopefully get more reviews...I live for the validation...)**

 **Two new thing's have happened recently, though they aren't major in any way or shape. I got the new Spider-man game for ps4 and It is amazing and I love it. Please play it, i'm going to take inspiration from the game into the story as to make it more enjoyable to read, cause Corvo's kinda boring now that I look back. I don't want to restart, but I need to make changes to several characters, Corvo especially. Another thing I've done is watch the new netflix show The Dragon Prince. It's Pretty much Avatar the Last Airbender but DND, and I am a huge fan of both. So already I like it. A lot. So go check it out, I'm sure they're gonna be fanfiction of it soon, and I'M GONNA BE ONE OF THE FIRST I TELL YA! Hopefully...I need to look at my profile and reevaluate what stories I wanna keep doing or which one's were one-off flukes...**

 **But never mind changes and my personal preferences, let's do a story that is super hard to push myself to write because deep down I really like it but can't motivate myself to write because of constant shifting of attention and ideas! Let's do this!**

* * *

So, you made you choice. Time now will tell your tale. 

Maybe you'll be just as bloody as the Knife of Dunwall, maybe you will follow in the footsteps of the Queen of Gristol. Or maybe, you'll uncover the secrets of the first one...It's been a while since we've seen a true successor to the Forefather of all my marked. 

I'm alway's excited to see what comes next.

* * *

 _The Blade sunk into the man's shoulder as he screamed, the masked assassin didn't care. Not one bit. He then forced the man forward, getting behind him and applying pressure. Snap. The crunch of breaking bone filled the alleyway as the man went limp, unmoving, unbreathing. The Black Hand of Paris removed the blade from the corpse and pressed the button on the side, returning the blade to it's dormant state, that of a handle. He turned to the woman, her clothes torn. Her eyes wide with fear..no...terror. Afraid for her life, afraid of the man before her._

 _The Knife didn't blame her. He was rather terrifying to look at. Being covered in blood and having a mask shaped like a demented skull would do that._

 _" **Go."** He pointed to the alley exit. **"Call the police. Spread the word."** Ah yes, the 'Word.' Word of the Knife of Paris coming for anyone who would commit wrong in Paris. That, was somewhat inaccurate. He did more than just target common criminals. High priority targets where now on the market, this was just a detour. As the woman ran the other way, the Knife cracked his knuckles, and blinked away from the alley, leaving behind a small gust of ash. Running across the rooftops, he leaped off the top of a building onto another. His job today entailed the take down of Melvin Moray, an illegal arms broker. He was hired to put a 'halt' to his operations. A simple job. Dead or Alive too, his favorite. He generally kept them alive now rather than before when he started out, but he was willing to kill. Side's he'd rather stay under the legal radar as much as possible and act as a vigilante rather than a superhero. More creative freedom to act as he wished. _

_The Knife of Paris slide underneath a set of pipes before blinking his way onto a small ledge, where he waited. This was usually where Moray did his deals. He began forming a plan, wait for him and his customers to arrive. Sneak up, place a few stun-mines, grab Moray, get out. A solid plan. Thus, he waited..._

* * *

Corvo snored slightly, a bit of drool spilling onto his mouth. "Mr. Kaldwin!" Ms. Mendeleiv shouted. Snapping up, his eyes bolting open he shouted "NOT DEAD!" Everyone giggled at there fellow student's misfortune. It was a very well known fact that Corvo liked to sleep, a lot. So much that he would sometimes just crash in the middle of class, his snores were easy to identify. "I don't care if you have insomnia, I will not have you pass out in my class! Now straighten up!" Ms. Medneleiv hollered before going back to her lesson. Corvo stayed uptight for a few seconds, before leaning back down and resting his head on his hands.

"You got in trouble~" Lila sang. Corvo pouted at her and said "Not like your any better, she's out to get ya." She blew a raspberry and smacked him lightly on the head. The two of them sat next together a lot during class's now, and the two had become quite good friends, able to laugh a lot and be complete assholes. Not the bad kind of asshole however, where they would be mean on purpose. That was known as being a Dick. Rather, the two of them were sarcastic, but helped other's out and were mean to be nice. A sort of teasing meanness if you would. Nathaniel leaned over to him and whispered "You wouldn't get in much trouble if you stayed awake."

"Shut up Nath." Corvo replied as he lightly punched him in the shoulder. The three of them had become inseparable over the 3 months Corvo had been at this school, which gave them the name of "Terrible Misfits." Quite fitting, considering the members. One was a British jackass (Who was secretly a vigilante), another a notorious liar, and an airhead artist. Oh the shenanigans they could get into. "Now, who can tell me the molecular number of a quart of water?" The teacher asked, which was answered with silence from everyone. "No one? Did anyone do the homework?" Again, no one answered.

 **XXX**

"You really need to sleep more." Lila said as she and her friends walked out of class. "But it's fun not getting any sleep! Your not my mom!" Corvo replied, his trademark snark being prominent. "Side's, it's not like I wanna stay up all night. Ms. Mends the worst!"

"Yeah she kinda is."

"See? Nath know's what I'm talking about!" Lila's faceslapped herself when the two boy's gave each other a fist-bump. The two continued down the street to the corner, where they split off from Nathaniel. Now it was Corvo and Lila, who just walked. "SO...how's life?"

"Really?"

"Well my brain isn't coming up with any good conversation pieces, so I got nothin' here." She sighed as she faced down the street. "Well, dance is comin' up soon. I heard the themes gonna be Ladybug and Chat Noir, because of course it is."

"I mean, they ARE the most trending thing on ItTube."

"Yeah, but I just kinda wanna get away from all the talk. Y'know, 'Ladybug this!' and 'Chat Noir that!'" She exasperated, hands aloft. "My dear Lila, are you becoming a hipster?"

"Stop before I punch you Kaldwin." A small chuckle resulted in said punch and an "Ow" from Corvo. They continued to chat about small nothings all the way to Lila's house, a "small" 3 floor. "I-I thought you lied when you said you where rich!"

"I may lie about some things, but never about money." She winked as she stepped up the stairs, however before she went inside she looked back. "So...about the dance...maybe you wanna go as a group with Nathaniel?"

"Uhmm..yeah sure. That sounds...a lot of fun. Yeah."

"Yeah..."

'Yeah..." If 'Awkward Silence' had a book in the dictionary for a definition, it would be this. It lasted for about 15 more seconds before Corvo awkwardly waved goodbye and made his way back home. It was a short walk, about 10 minutes. During this time, his head was racked in internal thoughts, because of course a teenager would have a lot of internal thoughts because of a moment like that. _Oh god that was stupid, why did I even say 'Yeah?' Ugh I screwed up! I can't let her find out that I like her and she's pretty and amazing and great, It'll mess everything uuuuuuuuuuuuuup._ It was like that for a few more minutes before he stepped into the bakery. "Hey Aunt Sabine, m'back."

"Hey Corvo, how was school today."

"Same." She nodded from behind the stall as she pulled out another tray of pastries. Hopping up the stairs to put away his bag, he grabbed the apron and got ready to change. It was decided that he would help out as well with the bakery after schools, same as Marinette. Usually the two shared the shift after school, but Marinette was busy after school apparently, hopefully not with that Luka guy. Corvo couldn't explain it but he just didn't like him. He was chill guy, cool, nice, goodlooking as well, but Corvo just didn't like him! WHY?! Oh well, At least it wasn't like last weekend, meeting Marinette's grandmother was...awkward...since one they weren't related but she acted as if she was his grandmother and gave him terrible candy anyway, and the fact that she was akumatized and nearly shot him with some beam that turned a lightpole into a piece of coal. Luckily Ladybug and the Chat Noir got him to safety. He probably should stay away from them when he went out, as a sort of thanks for 'not letting me become a rock'. Then again, there was their first meeting, and last night.

Corvo groaned as he closed the bathroom door and faced the mirror. The makeup was coming off, thanks to gym class teaching American Football for some reason. He loved going to america for vacation, especially that one city Chicago, it was great. He just didn't like the idea of living there, with their last election being weird and the fact that Camilla Hombee had to reveal that she was the hero Victory to the world to prove to her opponent that she wasn't an immigrant. That election was just...bizarre. Could someone imagine what would happen if that doofus actually won? But that's off topic. Corvo slowly rubbed off the makeup to reveal the bruise. At least it wasn't bulging black anymore, it was just a smooth dark red. It stinged to touch, and his face hurt all day. Reapplying the makeup, he exited the bathroom and looked into his room. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and entered it. He recently got the guest bedroom assigned to him as a permanent room, until they had guests over. Then he would sleep on the couch, it was only fair. Quietly lifting the loose floorboard, he gazed upon his remaining half of the mask. The right side being all that was left. Quickly closing the board again, he made his way downstairs to his shift, careful not to touch his aching face.

* * *

 **Wakakakakakakaka...Blolololol. Game Over**

 _" **Oh come on!"** Corvo grunted as he restarted the game. Pacman began eating his pellets again while Corvo waited. It had been an hour already and NO ONE HAD SHOWN UP! It was fact that there would be a deal tonight, but why weren't they here yet? _

**_"Yes yes yes yes...no no no no nonononoNOO! Die in a fire Blinky! You stupid piece of-"_** _The young vigilante was interrupted when several car's pulled up. Quickly turning off his phone, he crouched and used the magnifying option in his mask. Yep, it was the guy. He spent a couple of minutes listening in, recording everything with a disposable video camera he picked up a while back, nothing beats total wholesale from your local Costco. Looked like the deal was starting to wrap up. Deciding to make his presence known, he quietly threw several stun mines towards the group before shouting **"Hope you don't mind me crashing the party!"**_

 _The grunts and shouts of the goon's did little to stop them from getting a fist to the face or a kick to the stomach. When most of them had recovered, The Knife of Paris had already taken out 6 of them, leaving three more and Moray left. "Get the Knife!"_

 _" **The Knife, here?! Where?"** Corvo mockingly turned around, after which he dodged a punch to his cheek and responded in kindly with a jab to the neck. Blocking another man's metal pipe with the hilt of his blade before grabbing his wrist and twisting it, causing the man to drop the weapon. He then delivered a headbutt and followed that up with a shove that knocked down the other goon too. Standing straight from the short bout, he spoke. " **You guy's suck at this don't ya? Now, Mr. Moray why don't we oh crap your running."** Indeed he was. Desperate to escape, Mr. Moray had bolted straight away from the vigilante, ignoring his car much to the confusion of Corvo. **"Don't you wanna get into your car? It'll be easier for both of us!"** Sighing, he blinked to the roof tops and ran after him. The chase was rather pathetic, lasting about 10 minutes due to the place the target went to. The Louvre, because of course. Moray ran into the building, ignoring the security measure's it had. Maybe it was his lucky day and it was down, maybe they were busy. It didn't matter, all that did was that he was being chased by the Knife of Paris, the man who brought down the Mob with blood and steel. _

_Moray headed to the exhibits, the seasonal ones to be specific. This year, a new archaeological dig in Morocco had unveiled an old society dubbed Karnaca. It appeared to be a port city which stood in modern day Morocco, and artifacts recovered from the dig was put on display around the world in only the most prestigious_ _museums. He passed the glass containers containing strange masks, musical instruments, weapons and the head of an ancient automaton bur was brought to a careening halt when a crossbow bolt pierced the loose flaps of his pants, pining him to the ground. As he struggled to get free, Corvo landed in front of him. " **Wouldn't try that myself, arrow's pretty tough to break."**_

 _"P-P-Please don't kill me."_

 ** _"Shush my friend, I'm not gonna kill you."_** _Moray took those words to heart, they were the best thing's he'd ever heard in his entire life. " **Y'see, killing you wouldn't do a thing. It's just pointless, but you gotta stop dealing your goods, y'know? So, I'm struggling what to do with ya. I Could stab you, or I could let you live. One has the guarantee of you not dealing drugs to 8 year olds, but the other has more personal satisfaction. It's tough."** Corvo lightly tapped his head, terrifying the man. **"So, I made the decision of only slightly beating your face in. Don't worry, you won't die.** "_

 _"I-It's j-j-just gonna hurt a-a lot?"_

 ** _"Yep!"_**

 _"Oh god..."_

 ** _"Oh nonono don't feel sad!"_** _Corvo then put his hand on the man's shoulder, wiping away the tear's mockingly. " **It's not like this is gonna ruin your life, just your sex appeal."** He stood up and reeled his fist back, looming over the man. However, before he could start the large amounts of pain, a voice cried out "Stop!" Turning around, Corvo groaned when he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir behind him, looking ready to kill. Well, not kill, just seriously injure. But not break any bones or scar for life, just knock out or something. **"Ugh, you two again? Didn't we just do this three month's ago...wait that's a while ago. This qualifies as something else."**_

 _"We're taking you down! Your going to answer for all the people you've murdered!" Ladybug growled._

 ** _"You do realize that I killed mobsters, right? Beside's, it's not like you can actually stop me-HOLY CRAP!"_** _He shouted as he dodged the staff that was thrown at him. He groaned before saying "_ _ **Fine, my turn."**_ _With that, he unleashed a Windblast, sending them flying back. Turning to Moray, he shot several more arrow's into his clothing to pin him down. " **Stay. Good doggy."** With that, he leapt into the fight. He dodged a kick from Ladybug before twisting away from Chat's pounce. Flicking open his blade, he parried and blocked Chat's staff which he held as a rapier. Blinking out of the way from Ladybug's yoyo, he grabbed his crossbow and opened fire with several bolts. The duo avoided the bolts before dodging pistol fire as well._

 _Corvo charged the two, holding his blade with both hands. He swung rapidly and strongly at Ladybug, all the while dodging Chat Noir. Ladybug threw her yoyo like a whip, wrapping the unbreakable string around the blade and pulled, sending the blade out of his hands. As he stumbled forward, Chat took the opportunity to hit him in the gut, sending him back wheezing. **"...ow...that hurt."**_

 _"While we're fighting, I gotta ask what's with the sudden personality change? Last time we met you were all moody and emo, now your joking around, what's with that?" Chat asked as he leaped at him, Corvo rolled away from the blow, following that with a punch which landed. " **Contrary to popular belief, I ain't an edgelord. My PR agent went around, made some adjustments, told me to stop bein' emo. The usual."** Corvo grunted as he landed a savage kick to Chat's face. "Well, how Un-Fur-tonate for mew."_

 _" **...your dead."**_

 _Ladybug jumped out of the way of her flying (and screaming) partner, thrown at her by the Knife of Paris who was now sprinting full on at her. Grabbing his blade, he slide underneath Ladybug's strike with her yoyo and threw a small stun mine at her. Remembering the last time they fought, the superheroine rolled away from the mine, using her yoyo to destroy it in a single blow. She then began to trade blow's with the Knife, a blade met a yoyo string, fist met fist. Corvo used his mark to create the Void tendrils, whipping it at her. She ducked and jumped away and over them, mindful not to let them touch her. Yet it still failed as one wrapped around her foot. Slamming her up and down the floor, Corvo used the smokey whips to send her careening towards Chat Noir. The two collided, rolling away right next to a podium. "Well my lady, this is certainly familiar." Chat sensually said. Ladybug blushed as she took notice of the...position they were in. "Get off." She muttered as she pushed him off quite easily. Standing up, they saw the Knife of Paris approaching. "This isn't working, we need a new approach!" Ladybug said before she took her yoyo in hand and shouted "LUCKY CHARM!" Red energy emanated from the yoyo, before it fell back to the ground and revealed it's transformed object to be...a sheet of music._

 _"A music sheet? How's this gonna help?" She bemoaned before looking to her left. The glass podium contained some sort of large music box. It had horns, piano key's and everything. There was also a slot which seemed to fit in...a music sheet. The same size as the one in her hand. "Chat, distract him!" She ordered quickly, which he complied. As the two began to duel once again with staff and blade respectively, Ladybug smashed the glass and grabbed the instrument. Struggling to put it on, she managed to equip it and found out how to make the noise, a crank on the right size. "Hope this works..." She muttered to herself as she inserted the sheet and began to play._

 _Corvo laughed as he ducked underneath another blow from Chat's staff and gave a quick slice. It rang true as Chat cried out in pain, a gash could be seen on his right shoulder. Grasping it in pain, he growled as the Knife gave a little flourish with his blade._ _ **"Where's that cockiness now?"** Chat got back into stance, ready to duel once again. Corvo charged, intent on winning this duel as quickly as before. But he never made it, as he began to hear the most foul and infernal sounds he had ever heard! The noise, oh god how it hurt! Yelling in agony, he dropped to his knees and dropped the blade, putting both of his hands to his ears. **"GAAAAH! IT'S LIKE NAILS BEING POWERDRILLED INTO MY BRAIN! STOOOOP!"** Oh how it hurt! It was so terrible, it was horrendous, agonizing!_

 _"Chat now!" Ladybug yelled as she dropped the music box and charged. They then landed blow after blow onto the Knife of Paris. A fist to the gut, a kick to the side, a jab to the leg. It ended when Ladybug gave a might punch straight into his face, powerful enough to split his mask clean into two! He yelled in pain as the two halves of his mask fell to the ground and he slumped down, his face being covered in shadow and his long hair. Ladybug and Chat stood their, unaware how to act. Had they just killed him? Ladybug reached a hand out, about to speak when the Knife flung his left hand forward, sending a windblast at them. As they flew back, he paused time, rendering them helpless. He made it quick, a roundhouse to the face for Chat, a haymaker for Ladybug. Before the pausing ended, he grabbed the right side of his mask and held it too his face. Sheathing his blade, he ran. Time resumed as Ladybug and Chat Noir fell to the floor again, exhausted and in pain. They barely saw the Knife teleport up to a ledge with an open window, briefly looking back. They could only see the right side of his face, which was covered by the ruins of his mask. His leftside obstructed by shadow. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Groaning as they stood up, the gazed upon the broken left side of the Knife's mask, the distinct skull shape being shattered._

* * *

It was 10:30 in the evening. The police lab was clean, the only evidence from last nights break in at the Louvre were several crossbow bolts, bullets, and the ruined half of a skull mask. "Man, what a fight it must've been." Richy Jopplin said to his colluege, Martin Cambell.

"I'll say. Ladybug and Chat Noir gave us what happened, Moray told the same. Wonder why the Knife would go after him though?"

"He was a drug dealer, gave goods to kids. Whatever the Knife does, he's a hero for trying to stop him."

"You mean vigilante. He has murdered 30 people in the last 4 months. He's dangerous."

"Yeah Yeah I know, but he also stopped the mob. Crime's been going down, people are safer."

"Except Akumas."

"Except Akuma's. LB and Chat'll take care of them, we'll do the Knife." Richy said as he turned away from Martin. Before any of them could speak any further, a voice told them "If you plan on stopping the Knife of Paris, you should stop wasting time and praising him." The voice had a heavy Achuan accent, and was very strict. Both men turned around to see a silver haired woman glare at them. She seemed to be in her thirties, her eyes a cold green. She was of average height, and wore a dark grey coat and uniform. At her side was a handgun and a baton. "Hey, who the hell are you supposed to be-"

"Investigator Emile Sablinova. Head of Wild Hunt. Your Mayor has hired us to provide additional security to the city in case of Akuma attacks and sightings of The Knife." She stepped past the two men and entered the laboratroy, despite the two men's objections. Strolling along towards the evidence table, she grabbed the broken mask piece and studied it. Smirking to herself, she was eager for the ensuring days.

A hunt, would begin.

* * *

 **Well, I'm done with this one. Took a couple of day's, but I made it. So, we're now in the first chapter of the second arc, Investigation! Corvo's injured and his mask is broken, he's pining for Lila, LB and CN know how to beat him, and theirs a new factor in this entire game they're playing, Emile Sablinova and her Wild Hunt! (Yes, she is a reference to Silver Sable. Imagine her like she is in the Spiderman PS4 game. I told you I'd start taking inspiration from the game.) Please review, fav, follow, etc etc etc I don't care.**

 **Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to take a nap.**

 _Apologies sir, but I must object._

 **Francois? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!**

 _I was on holiday, sir. There is a letter for you._

 **Really? A letter? Alright I'll look at it. What's it say...Avatar the Last Airbender live action series ordered by Netlix? Recreation of the original series, showrunners are Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko the original creators?!**

 _Sir...are you alright?_

 **I am leaving now Francois.**

 _Where too, sir?_

 **I need to go to Pride Rock now and roar my unending happiness and joy to all the animals of the world. Like now, really. Wonder if the airlines would let me practice while I'm flying. Better start practicing now**

 _Sir, is that really necessary-_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


End file.
